Two Sisters And Trouble
by AwesomeGoldfish
Summary: There are two new girls at Ouran Academy. Emma and Molly. They are strange and mysterious and they have already found out too much about the Host Club. What will happen to the Host Club? Is there more to these girls them meets the eye? I am still pretty bad at summaries, please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was bored so I started writing this FanFic. I just want to see how it goes, so I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Molly's POV:**

She and I walked down the marble corridor.

We didn't know what we were look looking for but Emma had said she had to find something.

Emma, my sister.

She had chocolate brown hair with electric blue eyes, we had been together since we were 10 and now where were 15.

I, on the other hand was completely different. I had strawberry blonde hair and blueish eyes, Emma and I had always joked that they were gray.

You could easily tell from looking at us that we were sisters, we had a few differences but we also had a lot of things in common, like the small gap between are two front teeth, our smiles, our laughs. We were so the same.

I sighed.

"Em?" I asked in a whiney voice. "What are we looking for?"

"Right." She said as if she had only just remembered something. "I haven't told you yet have I, Molly?" A smirk crossing onto her face.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a joking smile.

"Okay, so what are we really looking for?" I asked my voice taking a serious tone.

"I am actually looking for a room that might be deserted, it is always so crowded in this school, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is always so hard to find somewhere silent around here." I agreed.

We kept looking around, up hundreds of stairs, walked thousands of steps.  
But we couldn't find a silent place to just be able to talk, to be ourselves. We weren't social turtles, we were actually quite popular. I guess that's one of the reasons we got into the Academy anyway, we also were quite smart.  
Usually we topped most of our classes. I would always pass with flying colours in English, while Emma would do much better then me in Wood Work, just for example.

I we came to the end of deserted corridor and stared at a door.

It looked like no one was in there.

Music Room 3.

"Hm..." I said as we glanced at each other.

There was a slight florissant smell in the air, I couldn't quite place exactly what it was. Then it hit me.

"Roses!" I exclaimed. "That's what that smell is."

"But why would there be roses in a deserted music room?" Emma asked suspiciously.

We looked at each other for a few moments, silently wondering wether we should go in.

"Should we go in?" I asked.

We always did everything together, there were only a few exceptions.

"I think so, maybe it will actually be quiet." She answered, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Okay, lets see." I said, smiling back.

Openeing the doors, we were then blinded by a bright light. The smell of roses stronger then before.

"Welcome." Voices said from inside.

The doors closed behind us, the blinding light dimmed and we looked around us.

The room we mostly empty except for a some tables and lounge chairs scattered around the room, the only other people were six boys posing around a chair with one of the boys sitting on the chair with all the others crowded around it.

"Um... hi?" I said, smiling kindly.

"Hello Princesses." Two boys said in unison, they were obviously twins.  
They were mirror images of each other, the same fiery red hair, the same amber eyes, the same face, they even mimicked each others actions as best they could.

To anyone else they would look identical but not me... I could tell the difference, they were only minor differences but they were still there.

"Princesses?" Emma huffed. "Who are you calling Princesses?"

The boys seemed taken aback except for one, a dark-haired boy with glasses, he only looked up at us once and that was to say welcome when we walked in, the rest of the time he just wrote in his book.

"Emma." I said calmly, shooting her a small glare. "Sorry about her but um... where are we?"

"Well, your at the Ouran High School Host Club." One of the boys said, he looked as young as a middle schooler, he had childish features and held a pink bunny in his arms.

"A Host Club?" Emma asked, confused.

We looked at each other again, then back to the boys.

"You must be new to Ouran or are you just new to the host club?" A blonde boy with vibrant purple eyes said, taking a few steps towards us, tailed by the twins.

Emma and I held our ground, we always did.

The blonde stopped just in front of us, our faces were stern. The twins circled around us, I had no idea what they were doing but it was annoying me and I could tell it was really getting to Emma.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I asked the twins, not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"What are you names? I hope they are as beautiful as you two are." One of the twins said.

"Kaoru!" The blonde boy with purple eyes exclaimed. "They are first timers, don't be so rude"

"Sorry Boss, I was just being truthful since they are very pretty." He replied glancing at us.

"My name is Molly." I said. "And this is Emma." I gestured to her.

Emma crossed her arms and huffed.

I rolled my eyes and shot a smile at her.

"So Molly." The other twin pointed at me. "And Emma, right?" He added as he pointed to Emma.

"Yes." Emma said. "May we ask who you two are?" Her tone was a bit kinder but she still had her guard up.

"We..." The boy said in unison.

"...are Hikaru..." The other twin said.

...and Kaoru." He finished as they went back to back, mimicking each other movements.

"Nice to meet you." Emma and Isaid at the same time.

The twins looked a bit surprised at this, Emma and I just smirked.

"And who are you guys?" Emma asked, gesturing to the rest of the boys.

"I am Tamaki Souh." The blonde boy with purple eyes said. "King of the Host Club."

"Don't over do it Boss." Hikaru snickered.

"I am Honey!" The young boy exclaimed. "And this is Takashi!" He pointed to the elder boy just behind him.

"But everyone calls him Mori." Hikaru added.

Mori nodded his head at me and I did the same back.

"I am Kyoya Ootori, I am sure you have heard of my family."

"Uh, yeah I have heard a bit about the Ootari's." I said, not really knowing.

"I have heard quite a bit about them, don't the Ootari's focus on the medical field?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, I am glad you have heard of us." He smiled at us, I could tell by the way the twins looked at him that he didn't smile much.

Emma and I smiled back.

"And I am Haruhi." The boy on the chair said.

"Haruhi...? Your a honor student right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well we have heard a bit about you."

Emma and I smirked at each other.

"What brings you to the Host Club anyway girls?" Tamaki asked.

"We were actually looking for a quite place to just... talk." I answered.

**Kaoru POV:**

The two girls walked in, I had never seen them before so I guess they were new.

Molly and Emma.

Those two where interesting, quite interesting.

"Haruhi...? Your a honor student right? Emma asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Haruhi questioned.

I wondered about those two, there was something different about them. There were actually a few things.

"Well we have heard a bit about you." Emma replied.

The two girls smirked at each other.

Do they know something? I wondered, did they know about Haruhi?

The thought made my heart nearly stop. What would they do if they did know?

No, no. They don't know. How could they?

"So Haruhi, why did you join the Host Club?" Molly asked.

Molly was a peculiar girl. She had blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight, she had blueish eyes that penetrated your own with such force even the best liars wouldn't stand a chance, she was shorter then Hikaru and I.

Then there was her... sister, I think.

"Well, actually to tell the truth I have to." She answered.

"Oh really why?" Emma took over asking the questions and keeping the conversation going.

Emma had dark chocolate brown hair which was opposite to Molly, she also had electric blue eyes, they were both mostly the same height but Emma had just overtaken Molly, they both had that isolated feeling about them, that feeling as though they always knew something you didn't or something you didn't want out in the open.

"Oh I just have some debt to pay." Haruhi answered.

"Yeah didn't you break a vase?" Molly asked with a smirk.

Everyone stared at her.

"Yes we know." Molly said with a small chuckle.

"We also know that Haruhi isn't really a guy." Emma added.

How? It was the only thing that ran thought my head. How?

Kyoya-Sempai closed his book and looked up at the girls. He pushed up his glasses and smirked at the girls.

"W-Wha- ho-ow?" Tamaki started.

Emma chuckled darkly and Molly gave us all a knowing smile.

"Oh guys." Molly said with pity in her voice. "Emma and I always do our research." She smiled again, not a mean smile but a genuine smile filled with pity and sadness.

I had seen that sadness before, but where?

"Well Tamaki, what should we do with these two?" Kyoya asked.

"What can we do?" I asked.

I stared at the two girls, they both stared back. Molly shot me a small smile before talking again.

"Well... I really want to observe this 'Host Club'." She started, placing her hand softly on her cheek. "So maybe Emma and I could just serve drinks or something, we would stay out of the way and we would be earning the club more money." She looked at Kyoya.

"It's fine with me I guess but you both have to keep your mouths shut. Tamaki? What do you think?" He asked keeping his face composed.

I spotted Emma death glaring her sister, Molly just rolled her eyes at her.

"Uh..." Tamaki started, then he got a hold of himself and tried again. "I don't see why not and I think these two girls might be good friends for Haruhi."

I rolled my eyes. Haruhi, Tamaki's little girl.

"So what do we serve here?" Emma asked, obviously letting her sister win in this argument.

"We usually serve tea and coffee but there are many types you will both need to learn." Kyoya said.

"No I think we will both be fine..." Emma started.

"...we both used to work in a cafe." Molly finished. "So is there a uniform or do we just wear this?" She gestured to her school clothes.

"It all depends if we're cosplaying or not." Hikaru answered.

"Today you two should be fine, we are just wearing school uniforms." I said.

At that moment a group of girls showed up at the door. Molly walked forward and greeted the girls with unbelievable cheerfulness.

"Hello ladies, my name is Molly. What are all your names?" She asked.

"Grace."

"Jasmine."

"Sarah."

"Abby."

"Isabella."

"Jade."

"Well it's nice to meet all you lovely ladies." Molly repliedsweetly. "So do all of you girls have reservations?"

"Yes." All the girls exclaimed excitedly at once.

"Awesome, so which host is lucky enough to have you all?"

I was astonished, how is it possible for a girl to change herself to fit the situation so fast. At least now I knew she was a great liar.

"Well..." The girl I believe to be Sarah started. "Abby, Jade and I are with Hikaru and Kaoru, Isabella and Jasmine is with Honey and Mori and Grace is with Tamaki."

"Okay, could you all just wait here for a second and I will let the Hosts know." She finished, giving them a cute smile at the end.

The girls were eating it up. They loved this small, cute girl act she was putting on.

She walked over to us and smiled.

"Okay so is Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori and Tamaki ready to see the first girls for today?" She asked. "I will bring over drinks as soon as I get all the girls that are here now to there host."

Everyone stared at her again. She looked around.

"What? We have customers to look after. Come on, chop chop." She said smiling.

I started walking with Hikaru to our table as I walked I glance at Molly and shot her a smile, she did the same back.

Her and Emma were naturals at this.

Molly with her cute angle and Emma with her cheerful and friendly one. They were a dream team, every time one of them made a mistake the other one would be there to fix it up in a matter of seconds.

Emma walked over to Kyoya and told the girls it was time for the hosts to switch clients, she did it with the upmost care and kindness.

"I am really sorry girls but it is time for the hosts to switch clients." She had the sweetest tone in her voice.

She let Kyoya and the girls say there goodbyes then she led them out. Only a few seconds later bringing in the new client. I was fascinated by these girls, they hadn't blushed once even when we toyed with them.

Emma turned, she let her face relax for a second. She was obviously a bit tired of faking, I saw sadness swelling up behind her electric blue eyes. It was the same sadness I had seen in Molly.

I just wondered what the cause was for there sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am going to be getting out chapters ASAP! Hope you guys like this chapter, please don't be afraid to comment ideas and review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Hikaru POV:**

It felt weird to have girls in the Host Club who didn't have to dress up as boys.

Emma and Molly were kind of like... Haruhi I guess except more mischievous, more deceptive at times but most of all... they had this aura to them, it made you feel like you can't judge them until you know there real story.

The bell rung, pulling me out of our thoughts.

I watched as Haruhi helped Emma and Molly clean up and pack everything away.

Kaoru was sitting next to me staring into the same direction.

"What do you think about those two?" I asked him.

"I am not sure what to think." My mirror image replied.

I wonder where they are staying, then an idea hit me.

"Hey Kao." I said getting my brother's attention. "Do you think we could get Emma and Molly let us see there place?"

We had seen a commoners place, Haruhi's, but we also wanted to compare.

Kaoru grinned. "We should catch up to them when they leave the club room." he suggested.

"Yeah, we can come up with a plan later if they say no." I said, smirking.

We sat and watched the girls socialise, then the rest of the hosts left.

Molly and Emma finished washing up, grabbed there stuff and started walking away.

Kaoru and I shot into action, they had only just got out of the door when we got to them. They were moving pretty fast so to try and slow them down Kaoru grabbed Molly's right wrist.

That was a mistake.

Molly instantly reacted. Turning her wrist so Kaoru was turned around and had his elbow facing the ceiling then she placed her left hand on top of his elbow, threatening to push down. She did it all within a blink of an eye.

"Kaoru!" I exclaimed.

Molly's eyes widened as she saw me and she released her hold on him.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" She said, covering her mouth in shock. "I didn't realize it was you two, Kaoru I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." He said calmly.

"We just can to ask you guys something." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" Emma asked.

"We were wondering if we could come over to your house." I said.

Their faces paled and Emma started fidgeting with her bag that was at her side.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked cautiously.

"Well... uh the thing is guys-" Molly started.

"We don't have a home!" Emma yelled, tears springing into her eyes.

Our eyes widened.

"Where do you guys stay at night?" I asked, a worried tone in my voice.

"Sometimes a tree, sometimes a park... we never know." Molly answered surprisingly calmly.

Kaoru and I looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

"Why don't you guys stay at our house?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we have heaps of rooms and our parents are never home." I added.  
Emma and Molly looked at each other.

"I don't know.." Molly started. "We wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Yeah and we don't know you guys that well, I mean really we met you this afternoon." Emma added.

"Well I guess it's a chance to get to know us and you guys owe me for the Judo hold I was put in." Kaoru said, trying to persuade them.

"I said I was sorry." Molly said in a quite voice, I could tell it was that cute act she gave to the girls at the Host Club.

"Your forgiven but you still owe me." Kaoru said to her with a smile.

"Can Emma and I talk it over for a second?" Molly asked.

"Yeah sure, we still need to grab our stuff. Meet you back here okay?" I said.

"Okay" The girls agreed.

Kaoru and I walked off, back into the club room.

"Who would have known?" My brother said.

"Yeah, those two, homeless?" I replied.

We picked up our stuff and walked out of he room, down the corridor to where the girls were.`

"So...?" I asked.

"After much discussion, we think we will-"

"Hey you guys! What are doing?" Honey called from down the hall.

"We are just talking Honey!" Emma yelled back. "What are you doing?!"

"I am going home now and I wanted to say good-bye!" He replied.

"Bye Honey!"

"Cya!"

"Cya tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

We all yelled out our good-byes to him.

Then we turned our attention back to the girls.

"So...?" I asked.

"Are you two going to stay?" Kaoru questioned.

The girls looked at each other one last time.

"We've come to an agreement," said Molly looking a little nervous

"For now." whispered Emma, glaring at her sister.

"We've decided..." Started Molly.

"...that we'll stay" Finished Emma.

Kaoru and I looked at each other in excitement.

"Come on then!" We said in sync.

We each grabbed on of the girls hands, Hikaru pulling Emma along and me pulling Molly. Emma tried to release herself from Hikaru's grip but he had her in one of his famous death grips. Molly let me hold onto her, I guess she was feeling kind of guilty for nearly breaking my arm before.

We led them to our car that was waiting for us. The car ride was quiet, Hikaru and I talked quietly to each other, Molly stared out the window occasionally glancing at us or her sister, Emma was looking around taking in the scenery sometimes shooting Molly a glare whenever there eyes meet.

**Emma's POV:**

We finally arrived at Hikaru and Kaoru's house.

It was huge.

It wasn't really a house more like a mansion that was on steroids.

I could tell Molly was impressed too, we both just stood there staring at it. Hikaru and Kaoru hopped out of the car and came over to us, Molly and I looked at each other trying to not to gawk at the spectacular house.

"We have a spare bedroom across from ours with two single beds." Hikaru said.

I felt relieved, Molly and I had been together since we were 10. I wasn't really ready to let that change.

"Come on we will show you around." Kaoru said, smiling.

We followed him to the door, the two twins opened the double doors for us.

"Thanks." Molly mumbled to them.

I sighed and followed Molly in.

The room was huge as well. I couldn't help but gawk at it. The floors were marble with a velvet carpet leading from the door up the stairs opposite us.

Hikaru and Kaoru lead us up the stairs, and down a few corridors. We meet some maids on the way, they looked at Molly and I with confusion.

"Hitachiin Masters, why are there two girls here?" One of them asked.

I felt my blood boil.

"They are from an exchange program. Don't worry about it." Hikaru said calmly.

I shot him a look of shock mixed with anger and then changed it back into a calm mask.

"They will be staying here in our spare room." Kaoru explained.

One of the maids smiled at us. "It is very nice to meet you Mistresses." She said cheerfully.

Mistresses...

I didn't like that name, it made me feel to powerful and up myself.

"We are just showing them around and showing them there room." Kaoru explained further.

"Okay Masters, we are preparing dinner and we will come and get you and the Mistresses when it is ready." The maid who had asked who we were said.

"Okay, thank you." Kaoru said politely.

The twins continued to walk with us trailing behind them. We finally stopped at the end of a long corridor, there was a window that overlooked the courtyard and a door on either side.

"This room is you two's room." Hikaru said, pointing to the room on the left.

I opened the door, it was a nice room. Big, like everything else in this house, there was two single beds in the middle of the room pushed agains the wall. A bathroom connected to the room, a TV, a desk and a window over looking over more of the courtyard.

"Thanks for letting us stay here guys." I said gratefully.

They both smiled.

"Do you two have a change of clothes?" They asked.

I rolled my eyes, we may be homeless but we weren't that poor.

"Yes we do but thanks for asking." Molly butted in before I could say anything.

"Okay, make yourselves at home and..." Kaoru started.

"... we will be back in about 10 minutes." Hikaru finished.

"No problem." I said.

They left the room.

I sighed a looked at my sister.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I said, a joking tone in my voice.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am going to have a shower before you do because you take forever." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed. When we were younger Molly and I would always joke about how long my showers were, I considered a one hour shower as short.

Molly rummaged though her bag and pulled out her spare clothes. I hated these uniforms, dresses where not my thing... or Molly's thing for that fact.

Molly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the soft click the bathroom lock and the shower turn on.

I lay down on my bed, Molly had placed her stuff on the bed closest to the window and door so I guessed she wanted that one. I didn't really mind.

I spotted the remote for the TV on the small table on my right, I reached over and grabbed it. I turned on the TV, there wasn't much on.

I wondered how long Molly was going to take I was already bored and I had forgotten all the channels we used to watch. My brothers and I used to watch them... but that was thing of the past.

The shower went off. I was glad, thinking of the past only made me depressed and I usually tried to avoid it. I blankly stared at the TV, I wasn't really watching.

The door clicked again, Molly emerged wearing her casual clothes, denim shorts and a black singlet top. She was drying her hair as she came out, she smiled at me.

"Your up." She said. "And please take and actual short shower and not your short, my short. Okay?" Her tone a mix pleading and joking.

I smiled. "I'll try my best."

She rolled her eyes.

I grabbed my clothes, denim shorts and a plain gray top.

I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I loved my sister. We were so close but most of all... she was the only one I have left and I am the only one she has left.

I turn on the shower, feeling the water so I could get the right temperature.

**Molly POV:**

I heard the water turn on, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. It had been a long day, I was tired but before I went sleep I forced myself to set the alarm on the clock. I would sleep for a few minutes then get Emma out of the shower if she was still in there.

I chuckled to myself softly and then let sleep take me.

**-A few minutes later-**

_Beep-beep-beep._

My eye lids shot open.

Where was I? I was the first question that ran though my brain.

I felt relief as I remembered, Hikaru and Kaoru's house.

I sighed, the water was still running in the shower. Better get Emma out.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come on Emma!" I yelled though the door.

"Okay! I'm coming." She yelled back.

I heard the water go off, satisfied with my achievements I went an sat on the window sill of the big window that over looked the courtyard. It was a pretty good view. I liked Hikaru and Kaoru, they let us into there home and were willing to let us stay. Even though they hardly knew us.

I was deep in thought until Emma finally came out.

"Finally." I said, smile trailing on my lips.

She laughed. Emma made a beeline to her bag and grabbed out her brush. Her hair was always really knotty but she would usually brush it after a nice hot shower.

A knock at the door startled me.

"Are you two decent?" Hikaru asked though the door.

I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah were decent Hikaru." I replied.

I stood up and looked at the boys as they walked though the door. They were just wearing casual like us, both the twins wore a top with the same pattern on it but different colours, Hikaru was in sky blue and and Kaoru was in a sunset orange.

I smiled at them.

**Emma PVO:**

I wondered what the boys would think of us when they walked though the door but then my worries dissolved as I saw there were wearing a casual style too.

Molly and I stood up, standing side-by-side. I swear I saw a faint hint of pink on the boys faces.

I had to hold back laughter when I realized why... us. Then I remembered they hadn't seen us in casual clothing before especially my sister prancing around in short shorts and singlet tops. I saw them checking us up and down.

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Are you guys ready for dinner?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep." I answered.

The twins led us to a dining room that would be fit for a king but I didn't gawk this time, I had learnt that every room in this huge house was big.

I wanted to talk to Molly about the twins expressions when they came into our room but I couldn't tell if she had spotted it or not so I decided to stay quiet and maybe mention it later.

"Molly can you come with me? I just need to talk to you for a second." Hikaru said.

I suddenly felt very protective of my sister but then I regained my senses. Molly can handle herself, she proved that by nearly breaking Kaoru's arm.

Molly smiled. "Sure Hikaru." She shot me a reassuring look and I relaxed even more.

The two walked off and so decided to take this opportunity to just see why Kaoru was that shade of pink earlier.

I smirked. "So Kaoru..."

I could tell his heart had nearly stopped, he had probably been holding onto the hope that no one had seen his blush.

"Did you like what you saw?" I gestured to Molly as she walked with Hikaru.

His eyes widened. "Uh... I don't really know what you mean." He said.

"I actually think you do, come on be honest it's not like I'm going to say anything." I reassured him.

"Look, I just didn't think a girl who used cute as her friend in the host club would wear singlet tops and shorts as casual." He said a bit helplessly.

I laughed. "Did you think she wore dresses or something."

"No, I don't know what I thought. I guess I thought she would... maybe stick to the cute style." He said, tying to find the right words.

I sighed and smiled at him.

"Molly doesn't really wear cute well, she can act it but that's about it."

He laughed. Just then Hikaru and Molly came back.

"What are we talking about?" Molly asked, obviously wondering what was so funny.

"Your cute style in the host club." I said honestly.

Her eyes widened slightly and her face turned a bit crimson. "Whatever..."

I laughed.

"Dinners ready, Masters and Mistresses." A maid called out to us.

"Thank you." I called back.

At first I was a bit worried about staying here with two guys I had only just met that day in a host club but... I think Molly and I are really going to like it here. It was our new home...


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you guy like this chapter. A special thanks to Emzy75! :D Please  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Molly POV:**

We all sat down to dinner at the large table, Emma and I on the right side and Hikaru and Kaoru opposite us.

The maids brought around the plates, they were stacked with food. The aroma was making me hungry.

As soon as our plates were put down, we started to eat. Emma and I hadn't a good meal in a while but we still had some self restraint and table manners.

"Oh my gods! This food is delicious!" I whispered to Emma, but the twins still heard me.

"Really? You think this is good? We've had better." Said Hikaru, looking at his brother.

"Sooo..." Karou started. "Hikaru and I have decided to have a party for the start of the year..."

"...and we were wondering if you wanted to come? I mean, you don't have to, bu-" stuttered Hikaru, while he was looking at Emma.

His brother gave him a weird look.

"It's ok, I'd love to go and I'm sure Molly does to!" Emma said, giving me a look that was telling me that I should continue on what she was saying.

"Yeah! I would love to come as well! But...uhh...what do we wear like...formal, casual, swim suit?" I ask them.

"Oh, we were planing on it to be formal."

"Oh, but we don't really have anything to wear." I said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, the maids have a huge collection of our mothers designs." The twins said in sync. "We will have them bring you some to your room."

"Okay... we don't want to be a hassle." Emma added, obviously not liking the idea of dresses.

I chuckled under my breath at her.

We chattered and finished our meals. It was actually a very enjoyable time, it had been years since I had a meal with others except for Emma. I never really realized how much I missed other company.

After we finished our meals we headed to our rooms, we were all really tired and we had to go to school tomorrow. We reached our rooms and stopped.

"Night guys." Emma and I said, smiling.

The two boys smiled back.

"Night you two."

We all retreated back into our rooms, I closed the door behind Emma and smiled to myself. I felt so at home here, Hikaru and Kaoru were so kind and understanding. I was a bit nervous about wearing a formal dress since I hadn't worn one in a while but I decided to think about that later.

I rummaged though my bag and found my pajamas, a pink top that had a print of an elephant with love heart eyes and some blue and black boxer shorts. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and got changed.

Emma walked in as soon as I had opened the door, she was obviously ready to go to sleep and so was I. Again I forced myself to set the alarm before I drifted off into sleep, I was setting my alarm as Emma came out wearing the same sort of outfit as me. Shirt and boxer shorts.

"Did you notice the boys expressions when they walked in here before?" She asked, a cautious tone to her voice.

I had noticed the expressions, their faint crimson colour they were wearing on their cheeks and them looking us up and down.

"Was it possible to miss?" I teased.

She laughed and sat down on her bed.

"Kaoru couldn't stop staring you." She said slyly, smirking.

I turned my head so she couldn't see the red colour that was creeping onto my face.

"And Hikaru couldn't stop stuttering when he talked to you." I shot back.

I turned back to her and to my satisfaction a bright red was staring to colour her face.

"I am kind of scared about wearing a dress." I said, swiftly changing the subject to stop the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I am a bit worried too." Emma added.

I yawned.

"We can worry about it in the morning, right now lets get some sleep."

Emma nodded lazily.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

Emma and I lay down. Emma stuck her hand out from under her sheets and switched the lamp off. The moonlight shone into the room, dim but beautiful. I stared at the night sky for a few seconds, then let sleep come.

**-The Next Day-**

_Beep-beep-beep_

I flung my hand out and looked for the noise so I could shut it off. My hand wandered for a little while and then found the alarm clock, I pushed down on top and the annoying sound stopped.

I sighed.

It was time to get up... and wake Emma up.

I inwardly groaned, Emma was impossible to wake up any time of day or night. I got up still half asleep and got changed into my school uniform. I walked over to Emma's side.

"Emma time to get up." I said in a gentle whisper.

No response.

I smirked, now let the fun commence. I pushed her, no response. I groaned again. Time to take it to extreme measures.

I kept pushing her until she was on the very edge of the bed.

"I know your going to kill me for this Emma." I said to my sister who was still fast asleep.

I gave her one last push and she fell of the bed.

"Ow! Molly!" Emma exclaimed.

"Glad you are finally awake." I said smugly. "Get dressed, I will meet you in the dining room for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay."

"And don't go back to sleep." I said, closing the door and walking down the corridor.

I found the dining room, thank gods I remembered the way from last night. I smiled to myself as I saw Kaoru there, sitting by himself.

"Good morning." I greeted him warmly.

"Morning." He replied.

"Hikaru not up yet either?" I asked.

"Yeah he is always hard to get up in the morning." Kaoru said smiling to himself. "Emma's the same?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I had to push Emma off her bed to get wake her up."

He laughed. I sat down next to him and the maids brought me my food.

I thanked the maids and started eating, I had cereal, with little bits of fruit in it. It was really good.

"So Kaoru... with this party." I started.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked, obviously intrigued by my question.

"Well I am just a bit confused as to what Emma and I are supposed to wear..." I stopped myself. "Sorry, I just realized how girly and stupid that sounded."

Kaoru laughed.

"No it's okay, you haven't worn a party dress in a while I take it." He said, a kind tone in his voice.

I nodded.

"Come on." He said, smiling and offering his hand to me.

I took it and he led me upstairs again, down a few different corridors and into a room I had never seen before. He opened the door, I peered inside but I couldn't seen anything.

Kaoru stuck his hand in the door and switched on the lights.

The room was filled with... dresses. All shapes, sizes and colours.

My eyes widened. I had never seen so many dresses in one place at one time.

I heard Kaoru chuckle beside me, obviously seeing my face. He lead me inside, only then did I realise that I was still holding his hand.

He lead me down a few rows of dresses, I was glad I was holding onto him actually because if I wasn't I think I would have lost him.

He stopped once and picked out a dress. It was fully black. I didn't get a very good look at it since he quickly tucked it under his arm and grabbed some black flats to go with it.

He started leading me again, I followed him with no resistance. We finally made it to the back of the huge room, there were changing stalls there. I looked at Kaoru and he let go of my hand.

"You have to show me what you look like in it, okay?" He said smirking as he handed me the dress and the flats.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a joking smile.

"Okay."

I walked into one of the changing stalls and locked the door.

I started to undress, as I did I finally had a good look at the dress.

I was a sleeveless black dress that was tight at the top and then became flowing around my waist. The flowing part of the dress had lace with flowery patterns on top and plain black underneath.

I finally put on the dress, it only went up to my upper thighs but I looked... pretty.

I opened the curtain and showed Kaoru.

I was a bit nervous but I then felt comfortable again when I remembered who I was with.

Kaoru.

He gawked at me for a split second and then smiled.

"You look... amazing." He said.

I felt my face growing hot.

"Thanks Kaoru." I smiled at him. "How did you know that this dress would be perfect?"

"I just know you." He replied, smirking.

I stared at him for a few seconds in awe.

"Kaoru? Molly? Are you two in here?" Hikaru called from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah were in here Hikaru." Kaoru called back.

It took Hikaru a few seconds to find us, Emma trailing behind him.

"Wow Molly-" Hikaru started.

"You look so pretty!" Emma interrupted.

I sighed. I didn't really like being the centre of attention but I trusted these people... even though I only met two of them yesterday.

"Thanks you guys." I said.

"Did you pick out your dress?" Hikaru asked.

"No actually, Kaoru picked it for me. Thanks for doing that by the way." I shot him a smile and went to change.

I still spotted the smirk Hikaru shot to his mirror image, Kaoru rolled his eyes at him.

I quickly changed into my uniform and emerged from the stall.

"We still need to find out what Emma is wearing." I said, shifting the attention to my sister.

"We can choose when we get home cause right now we need to get to school." Emma quickly added.

I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah she's right." I said.

We left the huge room of dresses, I quickly headed to our room and hung up the beautiful black dress and the flats.

I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Kaoru." I whispered and ran to meet up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope you guy like this chapter. A special thanks to Emzy75! :D Please review. Thanks to all my readers also :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:**  
I smirked at Kaoru again, I could tell he was into Molly. He may do well to hide it from others... but you can't hide anything from your twin.

He rolled his eyes at me, _again_.

Molly quickly caught up with us but she obviously couldn't run so well in her school shoes. She slowed back down to a walk when she came up next to Emma, two girls smiled at each other and started talking about the day ahead of them. We all quickly got into the car and talked, it was nothing like the first time we had been in the car with Emma and Molly. The silence had ceased and our cheerful talking had taken over.

"Oh I just had a great idea!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued by my brothers excitement.

"We should see which Host really notices us, the first Host to say something about us living together or going to school together wins." He said

We all smiled, I loved the idea. Tamaki always said he paid attention to us so we could finally put that to the test.

"And we can say anything or give hints to anyone." I added.

"Deal" The two girls said in unison.

I was surprised the first time they did that and I still don't know how they do it now. I guessed it was like Kaoru and I, we didn't really train to speak in sync it just came naturally.

We smiled at each other, we soon arrived at the school. We all stepped out of the car.

I heard Molly and Emma sigh as girls yelled and fainted as they saw my mirror image and I. I chuckled under my breath. _These two will have to get used to that I guess_, I thought to myself. We all headed to the club room, the smell of roses got stronger as we reached the door. Kaoru and I opened the double doors, the smell of roses was overpowering but we were used to it. I saw Emma choke on the air as I remembered she and Molly hadn't been with us as long but after a few seconds both the girls became accustomed to the strong scent.

I scanned the room, Tamaki was in the corner, obviously someone had done something to annoy or depress him, Kyoya was sitting at one of the tables writing things down in his black book, as usual and I spotted Haruhi going into the back room, probably to put away some commoners coffee she had recently bought.

Tamaki quickly brightened up when he saw us all enter the room.

"Oh finally we have been waiting for you!" He exclaimed, walking swiftly towards us. "You two still look so cute in your uniforms!" He gestured to Emma and Molly, they both huffed at him.

"Oh come on, you look so cute." He said and walked closer to two girls, inviting them into a hug.

Molly and Emma smirked at each other and the turned to Tamaki. I thought back to when Molly nearly broke Kaoru's hand and thought about what they could do the Boss. Kaoru was obviously thinking the same thing since I heard a small chuckle seep from his mouth.

"I don't think you want to hug us Tamaki." Emma said, leaning on her slightly shorter sister.

"Yeah, it would be wise to listen to Emma." Molly added.

But Tamaki wasn't listening, he just kept walking towards them with increasing speed.

"Don't hurt him to much." I shouted out to the sisters.

They smiled back. "We'll try not to." Molly replied.

The girls were about to attack Tamaki when the were interrupted by shouting.

"Sempai! Get away from those two!" It was Haruhi.

"Oh come on Haruhi, why did you have to ruin the fun?" Kaoru questioned. "The girls were about to show him what they could do." He added a sly smile at the end of that sentence.

"Cause I don't want Emma and Molly to have to put up with being endlessly hugged and annoyed by Tamaki." Haruhi answered. "And I didn't want to have to put up with him whining all day about how they hurt him."

Emma and Molly smiled at Haruhi.

"Thanks for saving us Haruhi." They said.

"No problem you two."

The girls headed off to get the food and drinks ready for the customer.

"Are we cosplaying today Boss?" I asked.

"Yes actually we are." Tamaki said, finally recovering from Haruhi yelling at him.

"What are we cosplaying as?" Kaoru asked.

"We are all..." He shot a glance at Molly and Emma. "...cosplay in as waiters for today."

I smiled. It was easy to be 'in character' when you were a waiter, you just had to be yourself and serve things.

Molly and Emma's eyes widened.

"Does that mean-" Molly started

"Yes you two get to be maids." Tamaki finished, holding up two maid uniforms. Both the uniforms would only reached to about there lower thighs.

"Um..." Emma started.

"Everyone go get changed the girls will be here soon." Tamaki chimed, as he passed out costumes to us all.

**Emma's POV:**  
I wasn't exactly happy with Molly and I's first cosplay. A maid. Great. I guess it won't be that bad, nearly everyone in this school has maids to look after them so I guess for them it's just normal.

That didn't mean I hated it any less.

I sighed and took my costume from Tamaki, I was wondering how long I could keep up this nice and friendly act and Molly could keep up the cute one. We could both be short tempered when we were having a bad day.

We all headed for the change rooms, luckily Molly, Haruhi and I got there first so we didn't have to wait for the boys to finish but... that did mean we had to make sure none of them walked in on us, accidentally or purposely.

I finished getting changed and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a normal maids uniform, black and white as the only colours. There was and apron at the front on top of the black fabric underneath, the apron was done up in a big bow at the back and there was some white penetrating the black as a collar around my neck. I didn't really like that it was quite short, it would be hard to pick things up off the ground but I am sure I would manage.

I smiled at myself and walked out of the changing room, waiting for my sister to come out.

**Molly's POV:**  
I still couldn't believe I was dressing up as a maid right now.

My uniform was identical to Emma's, I guess Tamaki wanted us to look the same for some reason.

I walked out of the change room and was greeted by my sister. We looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the uniform, I guess it was better then our school one but not by much.

Just then Mori and Honey walked in.

"Hi Mori, Hi Honey." I said warmly.

"Hello Emma-chan! Hi Molly-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "You two look really good in that!"

I remembered my uniform. Oh! I wish had worn something else. I sighed. _Doesn't matter_, I thought to myself.

Mori and Honey disappeared into the back room, just coming back in time as the first customers for today arrived.

"Welcome." The boys said, all in their pose around the chair.

Emma and I set up some tables, ready for when the Hosts were going to be entertaining there guests. The Host only did the 'welcome' when it is the first customers of the day, the rest of the time Emma and I told them when to switch clients or the clients told them.

The girls all sat down with there Host as more girls arrived Emma and I started serving.

"Hello and welcome to the Host Club." I said cheerfully. "How may I help you today?"

"Uh, sorry but we don't get help from petty commoners." A girl spat at me.

I felt my blood getting hot, those girls were lucky Emma wasn't here or they would probably be pinned to the ground screaming right now.

"Then I guess you won't be joining the Host Club today." I replied calmly.

I now took a good look at the group or girls, there were three of them. One of them, the one who had talked to me before was standing in front, she was pale skin, with light brown hair that was obviously dyed, icy blue eyes and looked like she had been starving herself for weeks.

Her two friends behind her were different, the one on the left was short and plump, her skin was tanned with freckles dotted all over here, she had dirty blonde hair that looked like it had been dyed too and she had puke green eyes.

The one on the right was taller the the one on the left but shorter then the one in front and was a bit plump, her skin was a bit pale, sandy blonde hair and dishwater blue eyes.

"We have an appointment." The girl in front demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you didn't get help from 'petty' commoners." I hissed at her.

"Fine, I will make an exception for you just this once." She said it like it was a honor.

"Uh, okay." I started. "Which Host are you all with?" I asked sourly.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." The plump girl on the left said.

"Great." I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"I can't believe the Host Club would have such rude commoners working here." The one on the right said straight to my face.

Emma heard that time.

"Oh really?" She hissed at them, giving them her famous death stare. "You think we're rude? We have been being nice to you girls but if you want us to me rude..."

"... we would be more then happy to oblige." I finished.

The girls smirked.

"Oh well aren't you just so cute, getting mad at us for being rude." The girl at the front said in a voice you use when you're speaking to a baby.

"Did you just call us cute?" I asked, my tone was deathly quiet.

If there was one thing I couldn't stand... I was being called cute by someone I didn't like.

"Yes I did" She said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

I walked slowly to the closest table that was a few feet way.

"Do you want to repeat that?" I asked in the same tone.

"I would actually..." The girl said. I started playing with the cutlery on the table. "You two are so cute, getting mad at us."

That was it.

Within a blink of a eye I pegged the knife I had been playing with at her.

There was a scream.

Everyone stared.

I smirked.

The girl's friends had ducked and she was left stuck to the wall by one of the sleeves of her school dress, the knife I had thrown jammed into the wall though the sleeve.

The girls friends got up and went over to help their friend.

Emma smirked.

She picked up some cutlery and pegged it at the two other girls.

More screams.

Emma and I smiled at each other as we saw the three girls struggling to get the cutlery out of the wall so they could be free but Emma and I could throw hard.

"Sorry but we don't serve snobs." Emma said to them, smirking.

The girls started screaming again.

Everyone rushed over to where we were.

"What happened here?" Tamaki asked, his voice had a serious tone.

Some of the other girls who had just run over were trying to help pull the cutlery out of the wall.

"Those two!" The girl that was in front shrieked, pointing at Emma and I once she was free.

"Molly and Emma would never do that, would you girls?" Tamaki asked.

"Actually we did it..." I started.

"... yeah, those girls need to learn some manners." Emma finished.

We both death glared them.

Once all three girls were free they came over to Emma and I.

"You two will have to do a lot of things for us if you want us to forgive you." The plump one said.

"Well we don't want your stupid forgiveness." Emma shot at them.

"You will..." The brown hair girl said.

With that they walked away.

The bell rung. Time for class.

Emma and I walked to our class and got on with our day.

**-That Afternoon-**

It seemed like the day went for eternity, we finally got into the car and headed home.

None of the Hosts had said anything to either of us since this mornings incident, not even the twins said a word.

I sighed and curled up on the seat of the car, trying to block out the awkward silence with my thoughts.

"You know you two could have hurt those girls..." Hikaru started coldly.

"... or worst killed them." Kaoru finished, not even daring to look at us.

"If we had wanted to hurt or kill them..." I started

"... they would be dead or injured right now." Emma said in an equally dark tone.

We all stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Those three our some of our most regular customers, you can't just throw knifes and forks at them!" Hikaru exclaimed, anger starting to grow in his voice.

"Maybe if they weren't such snobs to us, we wouldn't have had to throw cutlery at them!" I countered.

"That's no excuse Molly!" He yelled at me, his voice pure rage. "You're a commoner and commoners are usually treated like that in our world!"

I stared at him, pangs of hurt hit my heart.

The car stopped as we reached home, I grabbed my stuff and ran. Into the house and then to Emma and I's room.

_How could he say that?_ I thought as I fell onto my bed, tears springing into my eyes and anger filling me to the brim. _Is that all we are to them?_

_ Commoners._

We shouldn't have trusted them so quickly, I shouldn't have cared so much so quickly.  
I cried into my pillow for about half an hour, there were no more tears left to cry.

I heard the door softly open and close just as quietly.

I looked up and saw Emma, her eyes just as red as mine and her jaw clenched. I felt so selfish. I had just abandoned Emma, not even looking back.

"Emma..." I started, my voice coming out as a whisper.

"I'm okay, don't worry but are you?" My sister asked, like she was reading my mind.

"I'm fine." I replied, giving her a small smile.

She came up to me and wiped away a small tear that was trailing down my cheek.

"You should get some rest." Emma said kindly, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah." I agreed halfheartedly.

Emma walked over to her bag, got out her stuff and then went into the shower.

I sighed and got up, walking over to the large window that over looked the courtyard.

There was a beautiful garden maze over to the right of the driveway, I made a mental note to go there later.

Then I lay down on my bed and let sleep consume me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, I have been working on my other story Love and Wonder at the same time so I hope you all like it and again I would like to thank:**  
**Emzy75**  
**Noogie123**  
**They have been inspiring and annoying me to get this chapter done, hope you two like it! :D :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:**  
I was frustrated.

Emma had yelled at Kaoru and I. Especially me. Then retreated back to her room, looking for Molly.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called from the top of the stairs.

I was in the dining room, not wanting to go any closer to the two girls at this time.

My mirror image walked down the stairs and towards me. Kaoru sat down next to me.

"Hikaru, I know your annoyed but you have to understand-" He started.

"What's there to understand Kaoru?" I asked, an annoyed tone in my voice. "Those two threw cutlery at three of our regular costumers!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. "Just calm down." His voice softened.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, it's just... they..." I sighed, trying to find the right words.

"I know, they... don't really hold back, don't worry about the consequences of there actions..." He said, trying to help me out.

"Yeah... it's hard to explain." I said, knowing we could both sit here all night looking for the right words.

"Hikaru... I don't know if we should apologise or not... I know saying that they were _just_ commoners wasn't that harsh but..."

"I don't think we should, they are the ones who threw cutlery at our customers!" I exclaimed in protest.

"Yeah but... I think they are kind of like how we were, they don't really let people into there little world and they started to let us in so... hearing that from us wouldn't really be uplifting." My brother said bluntly.

I sighed.

I did feel a bit guilty for yelling at Molly and Emma. I really didn't mean to hit a nerve and make Molly run off, or make Emma yell at us.

"I will in a few minutes, I just want to stay here for a while." I said looking up at Kaoru.

He understood that I wanted some time to think by myself.

"Okay, just come up when your ready. Night Hikaru." Kaoru called as he walked up the stairs.

I smiled to myself, I was so glad Kaoru could read me like a book.

**Emma's POV:**  
I walked out of the bathroom after my short shower to find my sister asleep on her bed. I smiled and pulled the covers over her, careful not to wake her up.

I felt a tiny bit bad for yelling at the twins but when you mess with one of us, you mess with both of us.

I hadn't had any food since we got home and it was almost 6:30 PM so I thought I might as well get some food, time seemed to fly around here.

I quietly opened the door and shut it just as quietly. Then I headed down the corridor, luckily I had already memorised the way in and out of the huge house. For that I was grateful.

I made my way down the steps silently, making a bee-line to the kitchen. I had no idea someone was watching me.

I heard a soft footstep, I felt my senses sharpen but I kept casually continuing what I was doing, not wanting to alert the intruder that I was aware of them.

They were getting closer, I felt me heart beat become fast and adrenaline fill my body.

I turned my head to the left slightly, trying to catch a glance at my watcher. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall, a body presses over mine with all their weight. I couldn't see my attacker face since the light was shinning in my eyes.

"Emma..." The person whispered, I instantly recognised the voice as Hikaru's. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine Hikaru, don't worry about it." I replied, guilt from yelling at him and his brother ran though my body.

Hikaru pulled away from me, letting my move freely again.

"Look Emma, I... I'm-" He started but I cut him off.

"No Hikaru, I'm really sorry." I stared at the ground. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and Kaoru. Molly and I are only commoners after all." The last part had sounded bitter.

"Emma, I'm really sorry too... I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have yelled at you and Molly." He said, pain in his voice.

We smiled at each other.

"All's forgiven?" He asked.

I laughed a bit and gave him a bigger smile.

"Of course."

We both then came to an agreement to eat and watch a movie. We were really bored, not tired and didn't want to wake up our younger siblings.

Hikaru sat down on the couch and started the movie, I quickly sat down too, curling up to him and drinking in his warmth.

I knew that this was the start of a great friendship, if only Molly and Kaoru could get together. I smiled mischievously and started to discuss my plan with Hikaru.

After I had finished explaining what my goal was, he smiled and we started to prepare to put our plan in motion.

**Kaoru's POV:**  
I was arguing with myself whether I should go over and say sorry for what Hikaru and I had said, Hikaru still hadn't come back and one of the sisters had left there room. I had heard their door open and shut quietly.

I got up and walked over to my door, I would go apologise to which ever one was in there room.

I sighed and opened the door, only to be met by another person right in front of the door.

Molly yelped slightly and jumped back, she must have been about to knock on the door.

I smiled.

"Hey." I started nervously.

"Hi." She replied looking down.

I then realized I wasn't wearing a shirt, I mentally smacked myself but then I thought about having some fun with the girl.

"Why are you looking down at the ground?" I question.

"'Cause you need to put a shirt on." She quickly shot at me.

"What? Don't you like what you see?" I asked, self-consciously.

Silence.

I smirked, "You do, don't you? You just don't want to admit it."

"I was going to come to say sorry but fine." She said and turned around to head back to her room.

"Wait." I quickly called out.

I swear a saw her smirk but then it quickly faded to that innocent and cute act she wore at the host club.

"What is it Kaoru?" Her voice as sweet as honey but her eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them.

"I came out to say sorry too." I said.

She smiled.

"I am really sorry for what Hikaru and I said." I added.

"Apology accepted." She replied, the mischievous sparkle in her eyes now matched by a smile.

Molly quickly looked behind me, through the open door.

"I wonder where our older brother and sister are..." She started.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Probably making out down stairs." I mumbled.

Molly laughed and rolled her eyes too.

"Probably."

"What should we do? There make out session won't be over for a while." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I don't-" She was cut of by footsteps.

We looked at each other and stepped back so we were inside our doorways. Anyone who was coming down the corridor wouldn't see us unless they were about to walk into one of the doors.

I faintly heard voices, I instantly identified them.

Emma and Hikaru.

Molly obviously recognised them to because a sly smile was playing on her lips.

At first thought they were going to come back to our rooms but then they turned off down a different corridor, Molly and I looked at each other for a few seconds before coming to silent agreement and quickly taking off after them.

**Emma's POV:**  
This was all Hikaru's idea.

I didn't really want to get a dress for the party, couldn't I just wear jeans?

I had tried this argument with Hikaru but he said that I needed to make an impression if I didn't want to be a social outcast.

The truth was I didn't care what any of those rich snobs thought, with the exception of the Host Club.

Hikaru said I wouldn't have to worry and he would organise everything. That's what scared me. Hikaru could be a great guy to hang out with but I had to remember he was the 'mischievous' type.

I was a bit nervous when Hikaru led me into the room full of dresses, he took me to the changing rooms.

"Stay here." He said and disappeared.

I did as he said. I would have walked away, back to my room or some other place where I would be safe from wearing and trying on dresses but I was afraid of getting lost in this maze of clothes.

I heard Hikaru rummaging around in one of the corridors near me.

Then he returned with a black bag. I looked at him and then at the bag, I was a bit nervous but really he couldn't force me to wear anything. Right?

"You can't look at it until you promise to put it on." He said, smiling.

I sighed. He couldn't force me but he could play games with my head.

"Fine." I huffed, curiosity getting the best of me.

He handed me the bag and shoved me into the changing room.

I sighed again and looked in the bag. All I could see was an aqua-blue fabric and some sort of sequins. I grabbed a handful of the blue fabric and pulled it out of the bag, getting a better look at the style of the dress.

It was a strapless dress, with five small rows of sequins down the top of the dress. It was tight and body hugging up the top and then spread out into a flowing, frilly bottom. There was a wide piece of the same aqua-blue coloured fabric spread between the top and the bottom. The dress went to my thighs and it also came with some plain flats with a small bow on the top, they were darker then the dress but they fitted together with the outfit.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took in the sight. This was a strange experience for me since I had never bought of tried anything on without Molly being there waiting to see what I looked like. It just felt strange.

"Emma?" Hikaru whined. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes." I said, looking at myself one last time and then walking out of the changing room.

**Molly's POV:**  
Kaoru and I follow Emma and Hikaru, they entered the room of dresses and we cautiously followed again.

Now we were watching them both through a part in one of the isles of dresses. Emma had disappeared into the changing room with a black bag and Hikaru was waiting outside.

Kaoru and I snickered when we heard Hikaru's whining. Then I saw Emma appear.

She looked amazing to say the least, the strapless, aqua-blue dress only came down to her thighs. It was body hugging at the top, showing off her slender frame. Then it became looser around her lower stomach, it was decorated with frills that went all the way around her. The shoes were are flats with a small bow on the front and were darker in colour then the dress.

She was stunning.

I was buzzing with excitement. The party was tomorrow night and I knew it was going to be great. Both Emma and I had out outfits and we had made up with Hikaru and Kaoru.

I just knew now that we had found a place to call home.

I also knew that the bond between us all was delicate so I had to be more careful in the future.

I smiled to myself. Right now all I felt was... happiness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, still so much to come! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been a bit busy so I didn't have that much spare time and I also said I wouldn't update until my cousin (Emzy75) updated her story. Please don't forget to Review if you enjoy this story.  
Thanks to all my readers, I'll post again soon.  
****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Molly's POV:**  
Kaoru and I just watched Emma and Hikaru for a while, they talked about some things, the party, school and heaps of other things like that.

Kaoru and I got a bit bored after a while and agreed to make our older siblings aware of our presence. We both walked into the nearest isle where we would be visible to them. Kaoru and I both leaned each other, our mischievous grins planted on our faces.

"Can't you two just kiss already?" I interrupted just before Hikaru could speak again.

"Yeah, we have been here for ages and what do we get? Nothing." Kaoru stated.

Both of our siblings were silent and furiously blushing.

_So much for being the dominate siblings_, I thought to myself.

Kaoru started speaking again before they could start talking.

"We followed you both here because we thought we would see you two hook up but I guess we were wrong, Molly." He had a disappointed and teasing tone.

"Yeah Kaoru... I thought for sure Hikaru would at least try to make a move on her but I guess not." I said with the same tone.

We glanced at our siblings. Both of them wore looks of utter annoyance and ferocity.

"I advise we run Kaoru." I said looking at him.

"I think we should run too." He replied before we both turned on our heals and ran, with Emma and Hikaru right on our tails.

Kaoru took my hand so I wouldn't get lost or lose him. We ran down heaps of different corridors, many more then went we first came in but I didn't linger on the thought I just concentrated on running.

"Are they still following us?" Kaoru asked in between heavy breaths.

I looked behind us to find an empty corridor.

"Nope, I think we lost them but we should still be careful." I answered back.

We slowed our pace until we were standing still. We needed to catch our breath.

We smiled at each other remembering the look our brother and sister shot at us, it said clearly that they were bloodthirsty.

Then we heard a distant bang. We looked up instantly, searching for whatever made the sound.

I pushed Kaoru back so we were both up against the wall, that would make it harder for someone glancing down the corridor to see us.

We heard another bang, it was closer this time. My heart was racing.

Then I saw Hikaru and Emma. I don't think they had seen us yet but they were bound to soon. Emma and I used to play fierce games of Hide-and-Seek when we were children so our sight and hearing was better then most others our age.

Emma's eyes met mine and she smirked.

She pointed to us and called out to Hikaru.

"Run. They've seen us." I whispered to Kaoru.

"We'll make a quick dash for the door." He said.

I nodded, slipping my hand into his for convenience. He smiled and we waited for our attackers to get closer.

They had only taken a few steps down the corridor before we started running. Kaoru took a few unexpected turns to throw our siblings off and then we finally saw the door.

I looked behind us only to see no pursuers._ That's weird_, I thought to myself, _I could have sworn the were right behind us before._

Kaoru and I just ran to the door, we were so close. We were about to reach it and escape our murderous looking siblings but then two firm hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

I screamed and tried to escape my attacker but they blocked or dodged my attacks. I smiled as I realised it was Emma.

Kaoru watched helplessly, wondering whether to help or run.

"Run!" I shouted.

"But-" He started.

"There is no time to argue, if you don't want to be caught run! I'll be fine." I insisted.

He nodded and ran, he made it out the door. I sighed in relief that Hikaru hadn't been waiting next to the door.

"You know I don't like it when strange people grab me, right Em?" I asked.

"But I'm not a strange person, I'm just going to be one of the people killing you and Kaoru." She said with a smirk.

I jabbed her just under the ribs and she dropped me. I held my ground, taking a defensive position.

She smiled, "You really want to play this game?"

"Of course sister." I answered slyly.

She took her attacking position, as did I.

"You know I'm better than you at this." Emma added smugly.

"Oh yeah right." I hissed back, slowly taking steps closer to the door.

Soon I would be close enough to make an escape, just a few more steps.

"Bring it on sister." Emma hissed.

"Actually, on second thought this was just a distraction." I said with a smug smile and sprinted out the door.

I got out, I was free.

That's exactly what I thought before a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a room. I had almost reached our room, I was so close.

The person, I suspected was Hikaru, covered my mouth and held both of my hands behind my back.

"Ssh." He hissed.

I tried to talk but his hand just muffled my words, making them impossible to understand.

"It's Kaoru, Molly." He whispered into my ear.

I realised it was, I relaxed to show him I understood. He let go of my mouth and hands.

"I thought you were Hikaru." I whispered.

"I figured." He answered with a smile.

"Why are we in here anyway?" I asked.

"Because Hikaru and Emma know that we would go to our rooms so I thought we could mess with there heads a bit."

I laughed quietly.

"Good plan." I smiled.

Then heard footsteps.

"Gods..." I whispered to myself as Kaoru pulled me into a hiding spot and then went to his own.

The door opened, the light streamed into the dim room. Kaoru, Molly we know your in here so make it easier on yourselves and come out now." Hikaru called into the room.

The room we were in was full of old junk, probably a storage room. There was furniture, clothes, paintings and other random things littered around the room.

Kaoru and I exchanged looks. What would exactly happen when they got ahold of us?

"Fine have it your way." Emma called, "We'll find you two either way."

Okay, I was a bit afraid now.

Emma and Hikaru turned on the lights and started searching. It wasn't long before they had found us. Hikaru had found some rope somewhere and had tied Kaoru and I's hands together.

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" I questioned.

"Nope." The older siblings replied.

"What are you guys going to do anyway?" Kaoru asked as I worked on our bondages.

"We are going to teach you not to mess with your elder siblings." Hikaru answered.

"Could you be more specific?" I said.

"It's for us to know and you to find out." Emma replied.

I yawned, all this running and hiding had made me really tired. I had given up on uniting our bonds since Hikaru had done a really good job at making sure we wouldn't escape.

I slightly leaned on Kaoru and tried to keep my eyes open but I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Emma's POV:**  
I couldn't believe it... Molly was asleep.

I sighed.

"I guess we can let you two off tonight but next time you will not be so lucky." I warned.

Kaoru smiled and Hikaru untied them. Kaoru swiftly caught Molly before her head fell from his sudden movements.

"I'll take her back." I said, "She used to fall asleep during movies a lot if they weren't interesting enough when we were kids."

"No it's ok I'll carry her, you look tired anyway Emma. Why don't you get Hikaru to carry you?" He said the last part smugly.

Hikaru and I glared at him.

"It was just an idea." He said defensively.

He picked up Molly bridal style, out of habit Molly curled up closer to Kaoru. He didn't seem fazed, if anything it seemed to help him balance more.

We soon reached our rooms, I opened our door for Kaoru and he placed Molly gently on her bed.

"Good Night." I said.

"Night." The boys replied before disappearing into there room.

I closed the door, it was getting cold so I pulled the covers over my sister. I then got changed, set the alarm and went to sleep.

"Good Night Molly." I whispered into the darkness.

"Good Night Emma." Molly replied, I was shocked at first but then I smiled.

Yesterday would be the day of the party, also Saturday. I would have been excited but I was to tired. I would be excited when I woke up... or when Molly woke me up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it readers. :D Don't forget to please Review, whether that be ideas, criticism, really I don't mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story. A special thanks to animelovernewbie for your inspirational ideas and for pretty much giving me the next chapter :D Really hope everyone who reads this likes it, all reviews and ideas are welcome.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly and Emma.  
**

* * *

**Emma's POV:**  
_Thud!_

"Ow! Molly that hurt!" I yelled at my sister.

She had pushed me off the bed again!

"Please stop doing that." I said.

"When you get up to the alarm, I'll stop." She replied. "Come on Hikaru and Kaoru want us to help with the decorations."

I looked up at her, she was already dressed in cargo pants and a black singlet top. She had obviously realised that we would have to be able to move easily so she dressed to fit the situation.

"Come on get ready. The twins are downstairs waiting for us." Molly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. I'll meet you down there okay?" I asked.

"Fine, but don't you dare go back to sleep." She answered.

"Trust me I won't."

She smiled at me and walked out the door. It was no use even trying to get to sleep, Molly would catch me and I told her I wouldn't.

I got up and grabbed some clothes, the same style of cargo pants as Molly and a navy coloured shirt.

I put them on and headed out the door, ready for whatever the day could throw at me.

**Kaoru's POV:**  
_Thud!_

Hikaru and I looked around wondering where the sound had come from. Molly had left a little while ago to get Emma up and by the sound of it... it was no easy task.

A few seconds later Molly walked down the steps and sat don at the table across from us. Hikaru and I just looked at her for a few seconds before curiosity got the best of us.

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"What noise?" Molly countered.

"That _thud_ noise we heard a few seconds before you came back." Hikaru answered.

"Oh that noise." Molly said in fake realisation, "That was just me pushing Emma over the side of her bed so she would get up."

Molly gave us one of her fake cute grins she gives at the Host Club.

We both laughed.

"You push Emma..." I started.

"... off her bed..." Hikaru said

"... just to wake her up?" We both finished in fits of laughter.

Molly stared at us like we were crazy but then gave up trying to look serious and joined in laughing.

Soon our laughter had died down and we were left in silence until Emma came down a few seconds after.

"Finally." Molly said, smiling.

"Shuddup!" Emma hissed at her sister. Emma sat down and started eating the food that was lain on the table.

"Don't you mean 'shut up' not 'shuddup'?" I asked.

"No we mean shuddup." The sisters said simultaneously.

"We... well Emma, came up with the word when we were texting to each other in class. She misspelt shut up and it turned out as shuddup. It has now just sort of become a tradition." Molly explained.

"Wait... when were you guys texting in class?" Hikaru asked.

"You two are in the same class as us and we never saw you texting." I added.

"That's because that happened a few years ago, we were 13 when that happened." Emma answered.

"Completely off topic here but shouldn't we be decorating right now?" Molly asked, bringing us all back to the present.

"Yeah, the decorations are over there." said Hikaru as he pointed the the two giant boxes of decorations at the end of the table.

"Ah." The girls said.

"Are we decorating the whole house?" Emma asked.

"Uh... yeah I guess so just not in any rooms upstairs because no one should be going in them except Host Club, if they are saying over." Hikaru answered.

"I'm pretty sure the Boss was going to get the rest of the club to stay over, whether they liked it or not." I answered, "He was saying something about staying over yesterday but I sort of tuned out."

"Yeah they are staying over, Tamaki asked us... well mostly told us we were all going to sleep over here for tonight at the Host Club yesterday." Emma said.

"Of course he did." We said in unison.

"We should get decorating, it's going to take a long time." I said.

"I agree, we should split up. Emma and I will take one box and decorate down here while you guys take the other box and decorate upstairs." stated Molly.

We all agreed. Hikaru took one box while Emma took the other and my mirror image and I walked upstairs.

"This is going to take a long time." I muttered.

"Yeah but at least we won't be bored." Hikaru said with a smile.

I smiled back and we started decorating.

**Molly's POV:**  
Emma and I had a lot to do... and I mean a lot.

I hadn't realised how many rooms the twins had down here. I guessed the kitchen was off limits so we didn't need to decorate that but they had a home cinema, the dining room, the living room, a wide hallway that led to a outdoor entertaining area with a pool and they had a giant room with a stage, like a concert hall. Why they have a stage, I have no idea.

I sighed.

"We better we get to work, the quicker we can finish the better." I stated.

Emma nodded in agreement. I was also glad to have this time with my sister, we hadn't had much time for just talking with each other lately so this would be a good catch up.

"Molly? We are going to have to tell them sooner or later... you know that right?" Emma said, with a sad expression.

I continued to put up the decorations, letting the question linger for a few moments.

"Yeah I know." I said in a quiet tone, "But I want to enjoy this while we have it... people always treat us different after they know..."

"They are the first new friends we've had in years..." Emma continued, "Maybe they are different, the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru. They seem to really... care about us. Even though they've only just met us"

"But people always treat us different after they know." I repeated. "I don't want to be treated differently. I just want to be treated the same." Annoyance leaking into my voice.

I threw the decoration I had in my hand to the ground in frustration.

Emma and I just stared at it for a little while before I picked it up gently and placed it on the wall with the others.

"Why do we have to tell them?" I asked darkly. "It only ever brings us sorrow and pain."

"Molly." Emma growled, grabbing my attention. "These are the first friends we have in years, don't they deserve our trust? Don't they deserve to know about that?"

I inwardly winched. Talking about _that_ only brought back painful and fearful memories.

"Fine." I caved, "But wait until the next Host club at a minimum, I don't want people hearing about it at the party."

"Agreed." Emma said.

We went on decorating and talking but it was now just normal chatter about school and things like that. Finally we finished all the decorating, even the outdoor entertaining area. It took a long time, we had only stopped once for lunch with Hikaru and Kaoru. Now it was about 3:15, the Host club was going to arrive at 3:30 and the other guests would come at 4:00.

"We should go get changed, the Host club should be here in about 15 minutes." I said.

Emma nodded and we made our way upstairs. The decorations that the twins had put up looked great. They had placed different coloured stars that shinned at the top of every door and the stars were connected by a few different strands of equally shiny fabric.

I smiled at Emma.

"They've done a good job." We said at the same time.

We proceed to our room and got dresses. I still loved my black dress and I equally loved Emma's aqua-blue dress.

It didn't take us that long to get changed, we also cleaned up our room so then someone who accidentally walked in wouldn't know we had been staying there.

Just as we finished the door bell rang, Emma and I walked to the front door. We actually sort of ran because it was rude to keep someone waiting at the door and it could take a little while to get there if you just walked.

We opened the door to find the Host Club.

"Hey guys!" Emma and I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Emma-chan! Molly-chan! When did you get here?" Honey asked.

"We got here about 3, we agreed to help Hikaru and Kaoru decorate." Emma said with a smile.

I looked at her in wonder for a second but then I remembered... the game.

We completely opened the door to let them all in. As soon as we did Hikaru and Kaoru came down the steps wearing matching tuxedos obviously from there mothers collection.

Tamaki wore a white one, Honey wore and white tuxedo too but it was a shade of light pink, Mori wore a deep blue one, Kyoya wore a plain black and Haruhi wore a brown one.

"Kaoru, Hikaru. Where are the guest bedrooms?" Tamaki asked.

_So I was right, they are staying._ I thought.

"We'll show you." The twins said and they lead the others to there rooms. Tamaki got his driver to help bring in the bags. The maids at Hikaru and Kaoru's had taken the day off to get ready for the party. I had no idea why they needed a whole day for that but who am I to judge.

We all just talked and relaxed for a while. We still all had a bit of time until the party started and Emma, Haruhi and I were trying to soak in as much of the calm atmosphere as we could.

"So Haruhi why did you have to dress up as a guy?" Emma asked.

"Well actually the rest of the club mistook me for a guy, it wasn't until later did they realise I was a girl." answered Haruhi.

"That makes sense." I said.

"How did you two know I broke a vase and that I was a girl?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's our secret." We said with one of our fingers to our lips, "So we can't tell you."

Haruhi looked a little taken aback but then she became composed again.

An idea sprung into my mind, I looked over at Emma to see she was looking at me. We were both thinking the same thing.

"Hey Haruhi..." I started.

"...do you want to play a little game to pass the time? Emma finished.

We smiled at her hoping she would agree.

"Okay." She said, "What's the game."

"It's called the 'Spot-The-Difference' game." I said, "It's fairly simple, you have to guess the difference between Emma and I but there is one answer. You have until midday tomorrow to get it right."

"It's easy, there are many differences between you two." Haruhi said.

"Don't forget there is only one answer." stated Emma.

"Your hair?" She asked.

"Nope." We replied.

"Your eyes?"

"Nope."

"Hm..." Haruhi sat back and looked at us.

"Just think about it." We said.

"Your height?"

"Nope."

"What are you all doing?" Honey asked, obviously wondering what all the commotion was about.

"We are playing a game Honey, would you like to play too?" I asked.

"Sure!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I want to play too." Tamaki called, "What are the rules?"

By the end everyone was playing our little game... no one had ever got the answer correct and that seemed to just prove to Emma and I that no one would look past our outside appearances.

"Your clothing style?" The twins asked.

"Nope."

"Your favorite cake flavor?" Honey questioned.

"Nope."

"Your brand of hair shampoo?" asked Tamaki.

"Um... no..."

"Your personality." said Mori.

We looked at him surprised, he hadn't spoken a word since we met him.

"Sorry but no."

"I give up what's the answer?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"I guess you'll never know." We answered.

"Your grades?" Kyoya asked.

"No."

Haruhi looked like she had just hit a stroke of genius.

"Guys, we are looking at this all wrong, maybe it's more of a riddle. We have to look at hidden meanings." She exclaimed.

"Many people have played this game before you..." I started darkly.

"...but so far none have guessed correctly." Emma finished in an equally dark tone.

Everyone stared at the us, we could tell but we kept our eyes firmly planted on the ground.

The next second someone knocked on the door, Kaoru opened it and a sea of maids flew in. The guests would be here in a few minutes and everyone had to be ready.

The maids all got into position. I was glad, the attention had been shifted away from Emma and I.

A few minutes later guests started to arrive and Emma and I spread out, socialising and other things like that. There wasn't really that much to do other then talk, luckily Emma and I had polished off our sweet and cute act.

**Kaoru's POV:**  
"Welcome, welcome!" said my mirror image and I as guests walked into our house for the party.

"Here, let us do that Hitachiin Masters!" said two of our many, many maids.

"Very well." Hikaru said as he walked off, probably to find the rest of the Host club or more likely Emma.

I rolled my eyes at him and thanked the maid before I went off in search of the other Host Club members. Now that I think about it I did want to find Molly and Emma, what they said before... it sort of needed an explanation.

I followed Hikaru through the crowds and finally caught up with him.

"Hey Hikaru?" I asked, "Do you think Emma and Molly were acting... strange, in a familiar sort of why?"

"Yeah I picked it up too, it was just like... when no one could guess which on was Hikaru." He answered, slowing to a halt.

"We should find them and get them to explain." I insisted.

Hikaru nodded and we started searching for the girls.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Don't forget to please Review, whether that be ideas, criticism, really I don't mind. Thanks again to Emzy75, animelovernewbie & noogie123 for your support, ideas and awesome writing skills :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story. I still haven't used animelovernewbie's idea yet but I will soon. Hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly, Emma and a few others we made up.  
**

* * *

**Emma's POV:**  
We could tell we were being looked for.

It was only a matter of time before they found us.

Especially with Hikaru and Kaoru's inquisitive minds, they were probably looking for us right now.

Molly shot me a look from the other side of the room, where she was socialising with some of the girls who go to the Host Club. It was easy enough to read that look.

_'Get me out of here!'_ Was written all over her face.

Molly can only take so much of being cute and listening to others she didn't know very well talk.

I smiled. I walked over to where Molly was talking to the girls.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could steal Molly." I said in a sweet tone, finishing it off with a kind smile.

The girls smiled, eating up the act. They kindly allowed me to take my sister.

"Thank you so much." Molly said in a relieved tone, "I don't know if I could take much more of that."

I laughed.

"I guess your just lucky I can read you like a book." I said with a smirk.

Molly smiled at me.

"You know their looking for us right?" She asked.

"It would be hard not to know." I answered.

"Good point."

We walked around for a while, hoping the Host Club wouldn't find us. We walked into the huge room with a stage where the maids had set up microphones, amplifiers and a range of backtracks to many different songs.

Molly and I just stared at the stage of a little while, watching some of the girls singing.

We walked a bit closer and found comfortable spots leaning against a wall. We had moved close enough that we could hear them clearly. I still had no idea what song they were singing.

Then three familiar figures appeared on the stage. It was those three girls that Molly and I had thrown the cutlery at.

The each took a microphone and started to sing... to put it simply...

They sounded like a cat trying to get out of a bag while having birth, being sick and getting run over.

In other words they were horrible.

"Can you please shut up!" Molly yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear over their 'singing'. "Really! You're making my ears bleed!"

"At least we're doing better then you!" The middle one screeched.

"You haven't heard us sing so how could you know?" I replied, getting defensive.

"Then bring it on." One with blonde hair said, I think her name was Sophie.

"Happily." We replied.

"We will be on teams, us against you two." Sophie said. "Each team will preform one song and the winner will be judged by the public." She gestured to the crowd of people watching us.

"Agreed." Molly said.

"You go first." I insisted.

"Okay but we have to all pick from the same artist." the one, who was obviously there leader said.

It felt like a bolt of electricity had run up my spine.

"What artist?" Molly questioned, keeping her composure.

"Lets go with... Ke$ha. We don't want to make it to hard on you commoners." Their leader said.

"I'll remember that when we beat you." I hissed.

Molly and I knew most Ke$ha songs very well so this would be a breeze. I glanced at Molly and we made a silent agreement on the song.

"What song will you be singing?" Molly asked, she liked to gather information about her enemy and it was even better if they were willing to give it to her.

"C'mon." The short and plump one on Sophie's left said.

Molly smiled slightly, knowing our song choice was safe.

"Then let the games begin." Molly and I said in unison.

The three girls, with the help of a few maids, set up the backtrack for there song and started to sing.

I looked at Molly.

"Nope my theory was wrong." She said with a smirk.

"What might have your theory been, dear sister?" I questioned

"That their singing would improve at least a little bit if they were competing." She answered.

"Yeah, your theory was definitely wrong." I said with a chuckle.

We fell silent again, only wishing we hadn't as we were forced to listen to their horrible 'singing' if you could even call it that.

"Please keep talking." I said to Molly.

She looked at me quizzically.

"It blocks out that screeching." I answered her unspoken question.

She laughed.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" She asked.

That was Molly, always straight to the point no matter how many nerves she may hit.

"Probably." I answered.

"We might have to tell them sooner then expected." She said in deep thought.

"Wh-" I started.

"Because we are going to be stuck with them all night... and also they have a right to know, like you said." She looked up at me.

I knew it hurt her to even think about having to relive that night even if it was just through telling the story. It hurt me equally as much.

We turned our attention to the 'singing' girls, as they had gotten louder.

The leader was looking dreamily into the crowd, I turned around to find the point of her attention.

I found it instantly.

The Host Club.

The leader and her lackeys were staring at Hikaru and Kaoru in particular, it made me feel sick.

_"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"_ They sang.

I wanted to get out so I didn't have to listen anymore. I looked at Molly, she seemed to have realised where their attention lay and wanted to keep a low profile at least until we had to sing.

Finally they finished.

I don't think it could have come at a better time because I was about to run out of the room and find some good music or in the least throw cutlery at them again.

They bowed, some people clapped and they walked off the stage.

"Finally." I hissed under my breath.

Molly smiled and we walked onto the stage, Molly quickly set everything up. I was a little bit nervous but not much. I couldn't help but feel that those girls were singing that song to Hikaru and Kaoru.

I felt sick again.

The music started, everyone went silent.

_Warrior_ by Ke$ha.

Molly and I opened our mouths and sang in unison for most of the song, one of us would stop at a point in the song to let the other on have solo.

Our voices mixed together in perfect harmony.

_'We were born to break the doors down,_

_fighting till the end, it's something that's inside of us,_

_it's how we've always been, yeah.'_

We loved those lines.

It felt like eternity had passed when the song finished.

The room went silent but was quickly filled will applause.

I looked at Molly, she smiled back at me. On the outside she looked completely calm but I knew better, she was very nervous and glad it was over.

Molly had a gift for being able to speak in front of large crowds, this gift however she could not apply to singing.

"Now you all have seen the two options, it's up to you to choose our winner." Molly stated to the crowd, a mischievous tone hinting in her voice.

"We will the name of each song, you have to clap as loud as you can for the one you vote for." I said, making sure the whole crowd knew what to do.

"Here we go." Molly started. "C'mon, preformed by... um... I actually have no idea who these people are."

"Our names are Savanah..." The leader of their group gestured to herself.

"...Lissa..." She gestured to the short and plump one on her left.

"... and Sophie." She gestured to the girl on her right.

"Ok... C'mon, preformed by Savanah, Sophie and Lissa." Molly said in a fake excited tone.

I think there were about ten people clapping in the whole room. Molly and I had to hold back laughter and the three girls held astonished looks on there faces.

"Warrior by Emma and I." Molly announced.

There was a roar of claps. Molly and I were sort of surprised, we had never actually been praised for our singing abilities but I guess that was because we only liked to sing in front of each other or when we were alone.

Molly and I smiled at each other. We had won.

"And you said we couldn't sing better then you guys." I snickered at the girls.

Molly laughed under her breath as the girls walked away.

**Molly's POV:**  
It felt good to sing again, especially with Emma.

We both hadn't sung in a while, none the less together so I was pretty happy. I became even more thrilled when I realised we had won.

Why had those girl stared at Hikaru and Kaoru in particular when they sung that song? I guess they wanted Hikaru and Kaoru to declare there their nonexistent, undying love for them.

Then again, Emma and I had sung that song, even if it may have been unconsciously. We sung that song because it was a way of us saying we weren't afraid of them and we will fight them if we have to.

"Molly?" A voice pulled me back into reality.

"Hm? What?" I asked, directing my attention to Emma.

She pointed, I followed her gaze to see the Host Club walking towards us.

"Quick escape?" I asked

"Let's go." Emma agreed.

We quickly walked off, getting lost in the crowd.

We just walked, having no idea where we were going. I guess it was out of habit since we ended up at our room.

We looked back, hoping we weren't being follow.

We had lost them.

I sighed in relief... but then I saw the door to our room open.

"Emma?" I whispered, pointing to the open door.

Her eyes widened and we moved closer.

_'Please don't let it be them, please don't let it be them'_ I mentally pleaded.

Emma and I looked in and sure enough, there were three girls going through our stuff. We watched for a few seconds. I wanted to find out there motives at least, find out what exactly they were searching for.

Savanah was going through Emma's bag when she obviously found something interesting. She lifted it up out of the bag.

My heart nearly stopped.

It was a plain white photo frame with a picture in it. I knew that picture all to well.

"This is interesting." Savanah said, waving the photo frame in the air. "It's those commoner's family picture, how cute."

I had never wanted to punch someone so much.

"It seems to have been taken a while ago." Sophie commented, scanning the photo.

_'3 years ago'_ I thought.

"Their family probably abandoned them." Lissa scoffed.

"Yeah, they probably live on the streets." Savanah remarked.

"How dare you." Emma said in a quiet tone. "How dare you say something like that!" She raised her voice.

"Get out of this room! and leave our things alone!" I yelled at them.

"Why should I?" Savanah questioned.

"Because none of our past, present or future is any of your concern." Emma spat at them.

"And this is trespassing, you could easily be arrested for this." I added.

I seriously had no idea if they could be arrested, they probably could be fined.

"Fine." They relented.

As they walked out I punched Savanah in the stomach.

"That was for saying things behind out backs and going through our stuff." I hissed into her ear.

I slammed the door behind them and started to help Emma clean up our things.

Then there was a soft knocking at the door. I got up and opened the door by a fraction.

"Who is it?" I asked innocently.

"It's us, the Host Club." Tamaki answered.

I opened the door and let them all in. Haruhi scanned the room for a second before stopping.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Well, the three girls that we beat in that singing competition came in here and went though all our stuff." Emma put simply.

The room was silent other then the faint sounds of Emma and I cleaning.

I picked up the photo the three girls had picked up and looked at it. It was a picture of our two brothers, Mum, Dad, Emma and I.

"Three years." I mumbled to myself, looking at the picture sadly.

Emma looked up at me with uncertain eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to make sure I wouldn't regret my decision.

I nodded. The Host Club looked between us both with questioning looks.

Emma and I looked up at them with our faces painted with fake happiness.

"We'll tell you all tonight ok? After the party." Emma said.

We smiled.

"You know you girls don't need to act around us." Tamaki said.

I looked at him. I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears.

Silently they feel. My tears.

Normally I would have wiped them away before anyone could see but now... I just couldn't.

Like Emma said, they deserve our trust and this was just a way for me to show them and Emma that I did trust them.

I sobbed, I usually didn't like to cry because it got you no where but right now I was happy to cry. I knew at that second that I could trust these people and they would be there for Emma and I.

I wiped my tears away and smiled at the picture in my hands.

_'Don't worry Mum, Dad, brothers... Emma and I are ok and I think we will be from now on.'_ I thought.

I stood up.

"We can clean this up later." I said, helping Emma up. "Right now lets just enjoy the party."

"Good idea." Emma said with a smile.

Then the whole Host Club except for Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori broke out in tears. There were many remarks like, 'how touching' and 'I will always cry when I think of this night now.'. Then Emma and I were pulled into a giant group hug.

We laughed.

The past is in the past.

It's time to move on...

...and this is just the first step.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story. I still haven't used animelovernewbie's idea yet and I will next chapter in the least. Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews make me write faster :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly, Emma and a few others we made up.  
**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**  
Even now as we watched these girls, they confused me. When Molly started crying in there room and that picture... it seemed to mean a lot to those girls.

After that group hug we moved off and enjoyed the party. Those three girls, Savanah, Lissa and Sophie had left after going through their stuff. I guess after being humiliated like that it's understandable that they wanted some sort of revenge.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I sat on the sidelines and watched the rest of the Host Club dance and talk with customers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" I said.

They both looked up at me questioningly.

"Have you noticed anything... strange about Molly and Emma?" I asked.

"Not really but they were sort of..." Hikaru started.

"... different when they played the 'Spot-The-Difference' game." Kaoru finished.

"Just like us when we used to ply the 'Which-Ones-Hikaru' game and no one could tell the difference." Kaoru added.

"Hm... I thought so." I mumbled.

"Why?" Both twins asked in unison.

"I'm just trying to figure the girls out. They obviously are hiding something and I think it has to do with that game." I explained.

"Well... if we want to figure out the answer we will have to think outside the box." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we need to think about other differences then just outside appearances." I said thoughtfully.

A lot of things about these girls were different but a lot was the same too.

My eyes widened as I realised the answer. I smiled to myself.

_'Well that didn't really answered anything.'_ I thought to myself, _'But now I am one step closer to figuring these girls out.'_

"I'm sure you two will figure it out." I said with a smile and with that, I walked away to join the rest of the Host Club.

**Molly's POV:**  
It was fun. The party was so much fun.

I smiled to myself.

I this night couldn't really get any better but soon the guest would leave, we would all settle down and then... Emma and I would have to reveal our secret.

I again smiled gently to myself.

That was ok. I was ready to talk, to let people know. Especially these guys, my new family.

I pondered on this thought for a few moments. Emma and I had never had such a close connection with others before. This connection with the Host Club appeared so quickly, I've never completely trusted anyone so fast.

"Molly?" A voice snapped me out of me train of thoughts.

I realised it was Haruhi.

"Yeah Haruhi?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes as we both did with everyone.

"I think I have an answer to you and Emma's game." She said with a smile.

"Oh really?" I said, smirking.

She nodded.

"Well let's hear it then." I insisted with a smile.

She took a few steps closer and whispered four words into my ear.

My eyes widened.

I was speechless.

"Was I right?" She asked, taking a few steps back.

"You... how... but..." I tried to say, I gave up and nodded in response.

I smiled and hugged her.

"You got it right!" I exclaimed in excitement, "You did it!"

Haruhi had done so much more then just win a game... she had brought hope to me and soon to Emma when she finds out.

Haruhi had made me feel even better about telling the Host Club about Emma and I's past. It wasn't the best topic and I hated even thinking about it but Emma was right, again, they deserve our trust and to know.

The party was coming to a close. Most of the guests had left and there was only a few strays having their final dance of the evening with their favorite host.

Haruhi had slipped away without my knowing, leaving me to think. I did cut off in sentences or completely stop what I'm doing sometimes because I am so lost in thought.

The maids were hurrying around cleaning the now empty rooms and putting the huge house back in order.

I decided to have one last dance since I had never danced to the last song of the evening before.

I smiled when I saw Emma dancing with Hikaru, it was an extremely cute sight.

Emma caught my eye and glared at me but I could tell that behind that glare was pure happiness.

I sat down on a chair close to me, transfixed on the couple dancing. I had never seen Emma so truly happy without me being there.

I had started a train of thought again when a voice interrupted me for the second time that night.

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up to see Kaoru, smiling down at me with his hand outstretched.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked jokingly, looking at his hand. "It seems whenever we hold hands the strangest things happen."

"I think I'm willing to take the chance." He said replied.

He gave me a smile that would melt the hearts of every fangirl in the world.

I smiled back, "And to answer your question. Yes, you may have this dance."

Taking his hand, I let him lead me to where the few others were dancing.

We got into position, my left hand in his and my right on his shoulder while his left hand was with mine and his right hand on my waist.

He could tell I was nervous, anyone would have. I hadn't danced properly for so long.

"Relax." Kaoru said, holding back his laughter. "Why are you nervous? I am the guy so I lead."

"Yeah but I haven't dance ballroom style for a very long time." I answered, giving him a helpless smile.

He shook his head.

"All you have to do is follow my lead, Emma got the hang of it so I think you will catch on quickly." He said bluntly, still holding back laughter from before.

"You shouldn't laugh at me Kaoru." I pouted. "I might walk out on you before the dance even begins."

"You wouldn't. I could tell you were going to dance before but you saw Hikaru and Emma." He stated.

I stopped for a second.

"Wait... how long have you been watching me?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Well when you were screaming out and hugging Haruhi it was hard for you not to grab attention."

"Whatever you say Kaoru."

The song started, it was a slowish song but it kept you moving sort of fast. Kaoru led, just like he said he would and I followed. It was really fun. Kaoru was a good dancer but I guess that is to be expected from a member of the Ouran High School Host Club.

He twirled me and we came back together. I laughed as he twirled me again. I had forgotten how much fun this was.

The song came to a close we all took a step back from our partners and bowed. Emma and Hikaru came over to us, chattering and laughing. I rolled my eyes at there loudness but then greeted them both warmly.

"You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves. Did you like that dance?" I asked, looking between them both.

Emma laughed.

"You own me ten dollars Hikaru." Emma exclaimed with a triumphant smile.

I again looked between the two.

"Hikaru... you shouldn't make bets with my sister. She has a nasty habit of almost always winning." I said, giving him a pitiful look.

"What was the bet on?" Kaoru asked.

"It was on whether Molly would say anything about us dancing." Hikaru answered.

I laughed.

"You definitely should never make bets with my sister if it's about me." I said. "And really, I didn't say anything about you two dancing."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Molly has a bad habit of finding loop-holes. You still owe me ten dollars, Hikaru."

Emma looked like she was going to say something else but was interrupted by Tamaki calling us over. We all sighed and headed over to him and Kyoya.

Honey and Mori where also walking towards Tamaki, they had obviously just been at the food table since Honey had two full trays of cakes.

"My fellow host club members." Tamaki began over dramatically. "Hikaru and Kaoru have invited us all to stay for the night. We should take this opportunity to play commoner sleep over games and watch movies and-" He was cut off by the twins.

"Boss, you sort of invited yourself and the rest of the club." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, do you ever remember us asking if you and the club wanted to stay over?" Kaoru said.

"-and we can play truth or dare!" Tamaki had continued to speak while the twins had been talking.

"Yeah, lets play truth or dare!" Honey exclaimed excitedly.

_'Did these guys even know what truth or dare was?'_ I thought to myself, _'More importantly... would they know what was to far?'_

I sighed. I guess we are playing truth or dare.

Emma shot me a look. It was easy enough to read, it was her wait-until-the-right-moment look.

I smiled and gave her a small nod so she knew I understood.

We both had to wait until the right moment to tell everyone or it would just be completely out of place and awkward.

We all sat down in a circle.

"Who will go first?" I questioned.

Everyone looked around blankly waiting for someone to volunteer. I sighed again.

"Tamaki-" I started.

"Call me king!" He cut in.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then... Milord." Emma and I scoffed together.

"You should go first since you came up with the game." I added.

"Good idea." He said, looking through each of us slowly.

We all just sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Today please Milord." Emma hissed, breaking the silence.

Tamaki finally spoke, "Haruhi... truth or dare?"

"Finally." Emma and I muttered in unison.

"Truth." The brown haired girl said confidently.

"Do you love your father?" Tamaki said hugging himself and beaming at the girl.

"I love my _real_ father and you are not my father, Sempai." She answered bluntly.

Tamaki was in the corner in seconds.

"We are going to keep playing without you Boss! I guess we'll just have to have fun without you." The twins mocked, cracking mischievous grins.

Hearing this Tamaki quickly recovered and joined us.

"Haruhi." I said, waiting for her to choose.

Thankfully she was extremely faster than Tamaki.

"Honey. Truth or dare?"

"Um..." Honey looked down at his hands, contemplating the options. "Will I get to eat cake?"

"Probably not." She answered.

Honey looked devastated but he quickly returned to his happy state.

"Dare!" He exclaimed.

"I dare you to... go a whole hour with out Usa-chan and cake." She said

His eyes widened but then it became more serious.

"Starting when?" He asked.

"Now." Haruhi answered.

He nodded and gave Usa-chan and his trays of cakes to Mori, who took them in another room.

"Time starts now." I said looking at the clock in the huge living room.

"Who do you choose Honey?" Tamaki asked.

"I choose Emma." He said, pointing at my sister. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Emma said calmly.

"Who were those people in the photo? You know the one those girls had." He asked, his innocent tone fading.

Both Emma and I's blood froze and our hearts stopped beating for a second.

"That's... they are..." I started, then I remembered Emma was asked the question so I stopped talking.

"They're our Mother, Father and two brothers." She answered swiftly.

I felt my stomach clench up when I heard the words; Mother, Father and brothers.

"Kaoru." Emma said, turning her attention.

For the second time that night, I felt my blood run cold. I looked at my sister who glanced at me with a smirk.

"Truth or dare?" She continued, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

It was silent for a minute before Kaoru spoke.

"Dare." He answered.

Emma chuckled and shot me a look of almost pure evil. I was sort of afraid.

"I dare you to..." She started, letting her words linger. "...kiss Molly."

_'She's dead, so dead.'_ I thought. _'She is so going to pay for this!'_

"Where?" Kaoru questioned.

"You can quickly kiss her on the lips or kiss her for twice as long on the cheek." Emma answered.

_'Yep, I am definitely going to kill her.'_

Kaoru gave me a reassuring smile and came closer to me.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax.

Everyones attention was on us and silence pervaded the room.

**Emma's POV:**  
Hikaru shot me a look of triumph and I gave him the same one back.

I had just given Kaoru his dare and options.

Hikaru and I's plan was going perfectly. It started that night we ran after Molly and Kaoru and I got my dress for the party. Hikaru had organised everything while we were downstairs.

We had filled Tamaki's head full of commoner sleepover games. Talking a lot about 'truth or dare' over the phone. Within a minute of talking to him, he had his heart set on playing the game.

We both just hoped that we would get picked before one of our younger siblings. We had also worked out what we would have as the dare or the truth.

Kaoru had made his way over to Molly and was sitting comfortably next to her.

I smirked, our plan was working out perfectly. The only thing we didn't plan for was the wrath of our younger siblings later.

Now everyone's were on Molly and Kaoru. I could tell Molly hated the it, she never liked being the centre of attention.

Kaoru took her face in one of his hands, making her face him and make complete eye contact. Molly was a light shade of pink and that was rapidly growing to a shade of crimson.

Kaoru slowly leaned in and the whole room held it's breath. He softly kissed my sister on the lips. Molly was tense at first but quickly relaxed.

Kaoru pulled away and searched her face. Molly's cheeks were completely crimson.

Kaoru got up and sat down at his place next to Hikaru. The room was left in silence.

"Kyoya." Kaoru suddenly said.

The raven haired boy was writing in his note book. At first he didn't even look up but then he snapped his book closed and looked at the fiery haired twin.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked.

"Truth or dare?" Kaoru asked.

"To save myself embarrassment I will go with truth." He said.

"What is it exactly you write down in that book?" Kaoru asked, studying the book from where he sat.

'Anything and everything." He answered simply.

That answer left us all a bit disappointed.

"Molly." He said.

I saw Molly give a look of shock for a second but then it changed to a calm mask.

"Truth or dare." That shadow king asked.

"For the same reasons as yourself I will go with truth." Molly answered, giving him a small smile.

He pushed his glasses up and looked at my sister. Searching for weak points but Molly showed no signs of weakness.

**Molly's POV:**  
In truth... I was scarred.

Why? Why out of everyone in the Host Club I had to get the Shadow King?

I had chosen truth because I didn't think he would have anything. Emma and I had been wiped from the past and _that_ incident so it was impossible for him to know about that.

"What happened to your mother, father and brothers?" He asked.

Maybe not impossible.

"I don't understand the question." I said looking at the ground.

"I think you do. It's time you told Molly." Emma said.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Our mother, father and brother were all murdered." I started.

The room was in silence. The air was so thick, I felt like I could hardly breathe.

"Tell the whole story." Emma said.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. Her face was still emotionless.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "It was 3 years ago, when Emma and I were only 12. Our family sometimes fought so Emma and I would lock ourselves in our room and let them fight it out. Our two brothers always joined in on the fighting as well."

I let my words sink in.

"One day our whole family had a huge fight so Mother, Father and our brothers decided to go to counseling. Emma and I refused." I looked at the ground, not daring to look at the others.

"Our parents left us at home while they and our brothers went to the counseling. While they were gone someone broke into the house. Emma and I hid in the air vents. We were safe and everything was mostly fine."

I took a breath, trying to remain calm.

"That was at least, until our parents and brothers got home. Emma and I had to warn them so we slipped through the air vents and ended up in the foyer of our house. We ran quietly, searching for our family we snuck around the kitchen where we found them and..." I cut off, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"When we got there... we saw that man, and our family confronting them. Our mother gave us a sign to stay hidden and to not come out under any circumstances. We did as we were told and stayed hidden. We watched and... and w-we saw that m-man..." I stuttered the last few words.

"... murder our whole family..." I stopped, holding back my burning tears.

"...we should have done something, we should have known something was going to happen when we saw him raise the knife. First he struck our father down, then our mother and after... killing our two brothers, who were only 10 at the time!" I breathed, had to keep it together.

"After the horrible deed was done the man stood over their lifeless bodies and laughed. Emma and I couldn't sit by anymore. We silently snuck around to where all our kitchen knifes were kept. The man spotted us with knifes in our hands and attempted to flee but..."

"We would not allow his crimes go unpunished." I said in a dark tone.

"He tried to run so we threw the knifes... the only thing we say was splashes of blood across the white walls. We struck down a man at the age of 12. If that doesn't damage a child nothing will." I ended.

A single tear slipped down my cheek but that was it.

"After that night we still had to go to school the next morning... the other children had obviously been notified about our family's death because the whole day all we got was 'I'm sorry for your loses' and 'my deepest condolences'." Emma continued.

"We had to move into an orphanage and since that day we had never spoken a single word to anyone other then each other and a select few we trusted. Then we got a scholarship to Ouran Academy, Molly and I got the exact same scores on the test so they let us both in. We told the people at the orphanage that we had friends we could stay with around here and since it was the first time they had heard us speak they believed us without a second thought." Emma finished.

"That's how we ended up a Ouran." We said in unison with fake smiles plastered on our faces.

Silence again.

"So... you two have killed someone?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes..." We answered.

Everyone looked around at each other but then for the second time that night they pulled us into a group hug. I laughed, I loved group hugs.

"So you guys... don't care?" I asked.

"We care but it's you guys past, we should leave the past in the past." Hikaru assured.

"You guys are the best." Emma said, a gentle smile matching her beautiful features.

I yawned and looked up at the clock.

"Honey it's been an hour, you can have Usa-chan and the cakes back." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and hugged me.

"Please don't cry anymore Molly-chan." He said, his own eyes welling with tears.

"I'm not crying." I answered.

Honey touched my cheek with his finger and then brought it close to my face to show me the tear that rested on it.

I released him from the hug and wiped my eyes, making sure there were no tears left.

"What should we do now?" Haruhi asked.

"Get ready for bed, I'm tired." Tamaki answered.

We all agreed to go to bed. The twins, Emma and I helped set up sleeping bags and air mattresses in the giant concert hall. Tamaki had insisted on us all sleeping in the same room like a real sleepover.

We all couldn't be bothered to argue with him so we just set the place up so we could sleep there. After we had gotten the place set up we all got dressed and got into the beds.

Emma, Haruhi and I all slept in a row with me in the middle. The rest of the guys were sort of spread out but everyone stayed close together... just like a family.

Everyone settled down in their beds, no one was hungry since we had all eaten a fair amount during the party. I looked around the room one last time, I caught Kaoru's eye and I smiled him.

I think he was glad nothing was awkward between us after what Emma dared him to do. He smiled back, I blew him a kiss just to tease him. He looked at me with wide eyes and then shook his head with a small chuckle.

I was tired, I put my head down and almost instantly fell asleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_

I opened my eyes, hearing my phone go off. I must have brought it down last night. I grabbed it, checked the number and quickly answered.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Molly! What took you so long to answer?" A familiar voice yelled into my ear.

I held the phone away from my ear and got up, trying to get out of the room.

"I was asleep, sorry for not being awake to get your calls every second of every day." I hissed quietly into the phone.

I safely got to the door and slipped out of the room.

"Why were you whispering and what time is it?" The voice rambled on.

"I was whispering because others around me were sleeping and I didn't want to wake them. As for the time it's..." I answered.

I checked the clock on my phone.

"Holy Hades! It's 5:30 in the morning! Why are you calling me?" I asked into the phone, annoyance taking over my tone.

"I called to remind you and Emma that you have training today." The voice said.

"We do? Oh yeah." I said, faking to remember the training session we had today.

"Wake Emma up and where are you? I'll pick you two up."

"Fine," I hissed into the phone and gave her the address.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." The voice said before I was hung up on.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the door to see Emma there.

"Thank the gods you're up. We need to get ready for our training session now. She's on her way." I said.

"We have training today?" Emma asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Yes, now come on! We have to get ready." I insisted, pushing my sister up the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." My sister hissed.

We quickly got dressed into out workout gear, Emma and I were both wearing sweat pants, mine were gray and hers were navy. We had both just thrown on what ever tops we could find, I was wearing a orange, wavey top that was really easy to move in. Emma wore a black top that was also easy to move in.

We rushed down stairs. I grabbed a scrape piece of paper and a pen from our room and wrote a note telling the club where we were but not the address. I gave it to one of the maids to give to them when they woke up.

The next second there was a knock on the door. Emma and I walked over and opened it to see, as we had expected, our old friend Aleesha.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Don't forget to please Review, whether that be ideas, criticism, really I don't mind. Thanks to everyone read and reviewed. I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story. I still haven't used animelovernewbie's idea yet and I am posting this during class so I better quickly get off. Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews make me write faster and not get caught by my teacher :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly, Emma and a few others we made up.  
**

* * *

**Molly's POV:**  
Aleesha was a very good friend of Emma and I's. She had been part of the 'select few' we would talk to after our families murder.

Aleesha was very beautiful. She was only just shorter then me, she was tanned and had brown hair with natural blonde streaks through it. Her hair was long, it went all the way down to her hips when it was down. She had chocolate brown eyes that shone brilliantly in the light.

At this point in time, Aleesha had her hair up in a bun at the top of her head. She was wearing a vibrant pink tank top shirt with black workout pants. She looked like a fitness trainer.

"We ready to go?!" She exclaimed loudly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Ssshhhhhhhh!" We both hissed at her, putting a finger to our lips.

"Why?" She questioned, quieter this time.

"There are people in the other room sleeping." Emma explained to her.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Lets go, I want to start training." I said, to wanting to leave without waking anyone.

"Yep, lets go." Aleesha agreed and lead us to the car.

We all hopped into the car, Emma and Aleesha in the front and me in the back.

"You're so dead during training Emma." I hissed to her.

"Sure I am." She scoffed back. "We always end up tying so I doubt you'll beat me this time."

I chuckled.

"Unlike you, I've been training this week." I reported.

"I have been training, you just didn't know." Emma replied with a smirk.

"I don't care who has and hasn't been training I'm going to beat you both with unicorn power!" Aleesha exclaimed, shutting us both up.

We both stared at her before bursting out laughing.

Aleesha had always really liked unicorns, even when we were 12 she had been obsessed with them. We used to nickname her Queen of the Unicorns but soon stopped that because she was getting a big ego.

"Bring it on." We said in unison.

"Molly may I ask why you would want to beat Emma more then usual?" Aleesha questioned, her hands firmly on the steering wheel of the car.

"I think Emma can tell you that." I said, giving my sister a look of annoyance and expectance.

"I dared a guy she likes to kiss her and he did." She said with a smirk.

"Who said I like him!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously.

I hate it when I blush like that.

"It's pretty obvious Molly." Emma said with a sigh.

"It's also pretty obvious you're crushing on his brother." I hissed at her.

"Uh guys! I need an explanation over here." Aleesha said, pointing to herself with one hand.

"Oh well we made new friends... and um..." I started, stuck for words.

How were we supposed to tell her that we were staying with two guys that we had met the other day.

"And?" She questioned, insisting that I continue.

"And we are staying with two of them, they had a party, we played truth or dare with them and I got one of them to kiss Molly. Oh! and they're all guys." Emma explained without flinching.

Aleesha was speechless.

"Way to break the ice Emma." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So... you two are living with two boys... who are the same age as you?" She asked.

"No, they are a year older then us." I said, giving her an innocent smile.

The car was silent for a little while.

"When did you move in?" Aleesha asked.

"Our first day at Ouran." I answered.

"You came down a few day before that, where were you staying before then?" Aleesha questioned.

It felt more like I was in an interrogation with every passing second.

"We sort of..." I started.

"...moved around." Emma finished, cryptically.

"What do you mean by moved around?" She questioned again, her voice taking a sterner tone.

Emma looked at me expectantly. I gave her a look back that said very clearly I-am-not-telling-her-you-have-to.

Emma sighed and gave me a small glare.

"By that we mean... we sort of... slept on the streets." Emma said nervously.

We had no idea how she was going to react so we stayed silent and watched the news sink in.

"You two lived WHERE?!" She screamed.

"On the streets but it was only for a couple of days and then we moved in with those two guys." I explained, trying to stop her fury from coming at my sister and I at full blast.

"Oh and that makes it so much better." She hissed at me, she was now furious.

"Calm down Aleesha!" Emma exclaimed, trying to get their friend to concentrate on the road.

"Calm down! How can I calm down?! Something could have happened to you two!" She yelled at us.

"Yes but nothing did!" I shot back. "We are fine and living with people we know and trust."

"Yeah two guys you met a few days ago." Aleesha muttered.

"Shuddup." I said, poking my tongue out at her.

"I am going to work you both to the bone during training for not telling me before." She warned.

"Not surprising. No amount of unicorn power can save us now." Emma said jokingly, shaking her head in fake dismay.

We all laughed. As soon as we laughed it was as though everything was forgiven.

"We're here." Aleesha announced as she parked the car.

We all hopped out of the car and headed into a small gym. It was deserted like always at this time, just the way we liked it. Aleesha opened the door and we all entered the room.

There were huge blue mats that were placed in the middle of the room. The outside of the matts was lined with fighting and training equipment; punching bags, boxing gloves, kick shields and things like that.

The room was much bigger then you would expect from the outside. Deeper into the gym there were changing and locker rooms and a fighting ring.

Emma and I smiled and we all headed to the locker room, opening our designated lockers. After placing all our things safely in them we got to work.

Aleesha started punishing us for not telling her but first starting with as many sit ups we could do in a minute and as many push ups we could do in the same amount of time.

After that grueling challenge Emma, Aleesha and I got out the kick shields and started working on our attack. I held the shield first while the other to hammered me with kicks and punches. I was only just strong enough to hold my ground. Aleesha held the shield after, then Emma.

I was glad to get in this practice time, I had trained for a little while at Hikaru and Kaoru's house but there was never really enough space or privacy to practice kicking. I didn't like practicing in front of others in case I got it wrong. Emma and Aleesha were an exception.

Soon we finished that and split off to do our own work outs. Emma went in the ring with Aleesha and I worked hard on the punching bag until it was my turn to verse the winner.

As I punched, I watched them. Aleesha attacking quickly while Emma was swiftly dodging. As far as I could tell neither of them had landed a single hit on each other.

As I watched I picked out points that they had done wrong and thought on how to avoid that when it came my turn to fight. For example, Aleesha went to kick Emma, Emma dodged by jumping out of the way, landing with her back to her opponent. Aleesha could have hit her then and there but wasn't fast enough.

For this you needed to be quick, tough and ready at all times. I had started to kick the punching bag now, working on my round-house kick. I definitely needed to improve on it. Emma was now attacking ferociously and Aleesha only just jumping out of the way in time.

With each punch and kick Emma was getting closer and closer to Aleesha. Soon enough Aleesha let down her guard for a split second and Emma had kicked her with a huge amount of strength. Aleesha was sent flying and hit the side of the ring, collapsing to the ground.

Emma smiled and made her way over to the girl, extending her arm to help her up.

"What did you say about beating me with unicorn power?" She asked smugly.

"Oh shut up." She hissed at Emma jokingly. "You win this time."

Emma pulled her up and they both exited the ring. I ceased my training and made my way towards them.

"Good fight." I said to both of them, smiling.

They both smiled back.

"Ready to be beaten, dear sister?" Emma asked, smirking.

"Yeah in your dreams." I said with an equally evil smirk on my face.

We both entered the ring as Aleesha watched from the sidelines. Emma and I tended to get a bit carried away at times so Aleesha would always watch and make sure we didn't actually maim or seriously injure each other.

We took our positions at opposite ends of the ring.

"Ready?" Aleesha asked, looking at between us questioningly.

"Ready." We answered simultaneously.

"Ok... g-" She started but was cut off.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_

'Gods, that's my phone. One second." I groaned.

I quickly jumped over the side of the ring in an energetic bound and grabbed the phone. I had left it next to my drink bottle that was near the punching bag I was using earlier.

I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear. I found out a little to late that, that was a mistake.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"MOLLY! Where are you and Emma!? We are all so worried about you two!" Tamaki's voice filled the phone.

I quickly held phone at least a foot away from my ear.

"Milord! Calm down. Please stop screaming into the phone." I called back to him.

I put the phone cautiously back to my ear.

"Boss, the maid gave us a note from them that said they had gone to training." I heard Kaoru and Hikaru's voice in the background.

"Yeah, we told the maid to give it to you guys." I said in agreement.

"Don't worry Molly, we are tracking your phone you your location now." Tamaki said in reassurance.

"What?!" I exclaimed into the phone. "Wait... doesn't that only work if the phone is on."

"Yes but that's why I called you, to make sure your phone was on." He replied.

I instantly hung up on him and turned off the phone.

"Emma..." I called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"..." I contemplated on telling her. "You ready to be beaten?"

"Yeah right." She yelled back confidently.

I laughed and took my position in the ring. Aleesha was asking us if we were ready again.

"Ready." We both replied for the second time.

"Go!" Aleesha exclaimed.

Emma and I both stared each other down for a second, searching for some sort of weakness.

"Oh!" I said, not dropping my attention from her. "Did I tell you Haruhi won the game, Em?" I asked innocently.

Emma dropped her defense of a second and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-?!" Emma started before I tackled her.

I got her into a hold so I was on top, I tried to punch her but she blocked and flipped me over so our positions were switched.

I jabbed her in the stomach and pushed her off, quickly getting back into a defensive stance.

The thing with Emma and I's fighting was that it wasn't until we got that person to the ground or until they were nearly unconscious, like when we verse Aleesha. We had to tap the person or call 'mercy' if we couldn't tap.

Emma came at me punching and kicking. the only thoughts that went through my mine were_ 'jump, kick, dodge, punch, kick, weave'_

I swiped my left leg out, tripping Emma. She fell to the ground.

I jumped on top and tried to punch again, finally landing a hit on her shoulder.

Emma kicked me off and I landed at the other side of the ring. I took my stance again.

We began kicking and punching each other again, ducking and weaving.

We were evenly matched.

Our full concentration was on each other. Well... that was until Tamaki called out.

"Molly! Emma! Stop this fighting!" He called out to us.

We both looked up at him. Wondering how he got here.

Then we dismissed him and kept fighting.

Tamaki ran into the middle of the ring and yelled again. "Stop!"

"Milord!" We yelled at him. "We were in a fight!"

"Yeah and I was winning!" I exclaimed.

"You wish." Emma said, poking her tongue out at me.

"No need to be so childish Emma, we both know I was." I said, smirking.

Emma gave me a dirty look and poked her tongue out at me again.

I laughed.

"So why are we stopping?" Emma and I ask in unison.

"You can't take out your disagreements with violence." He lectured, waving his index finger around.

We rolled our eyes.

"Why would we take out disagreements this way?" I asked, sighing.

"Um... I don't know." Tamaki replied.

"I thought so." Emma huffed. "None of our arguments would be solved if we figured them out this way."

Everyone had there eyes on her. I smirked. She would have to explain what she meant now.

"What?" She said, looking over them. "Molly and I always tie."

"Yeah it's true." Aleesha said, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone except Emma and I seemed to be surprised that she was there.

"We had to get here somehow. All of your drivers would have you all told our location." I answered their silent questions. "But you guys found us anyway."

**Emma's POV:**  
Why in hades were these guys here? I thought I would get the chance to _finally_ beat my younger sister. Even if she was only younger by a few months.

"Can you guys get out of the ring so I can beat my sister?" I asked.

"You still haven't beaten me and I don't plan on letting that change." Molly replied calmly.

Aleesha obviously spotted the worried looks on most of the boys faces. She had always been good at reading people.

"Don't worry guys, I always referee these fights and neither of them has ever broken a bone." She assured.

"Yeah just thousands of bruises, cuts, scrapes and other things of the sort." I teased.

Molly snickered and Aleesha shook her head.

"That is in no way my fault, you two made the rules for your fights. It's not like when I fight with you guys." Aleesha stated.

Molly and I laughed.

"That is true but we have our own rules because we wouldn't want to hurt our fragile little friend. We learnt our lesson when you tried to take us both on at the same time." Molly said, giving Aleesha a disapproving look.

"How did you guys track us? I turned my phone off." Molly asked the group of boys.

"Tamaki and the others remembered your location from when you were on the phone." Kyoya explained.

"Of course." Molly mumbled in dismay. "And I turned my phone off thinking you guys wouldn't find us."

"Wait... Molly you knew they were tracking you?" I asked my sister, giving her a glare.

"Well yes but I didn't think they would track us." Molly answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I questioned.

"I was going to but, as I said before, I didn't think they would be able to track us so I dismissed it." She shot back.

"May I fight with you two?" I voice innocent voice from the group of boys asked.

Honey-sempai walked out holding Usa-chan. Now when Molly and I had said we did our research we meant it. We knew Honey's family were martial arts legends.

"Ok..." I started cautiously.

"...but on a few conditions." Molly finished.

"What are your terms?" Honey asked happily.

"One. Emma and I both get to take you on together." Molly stated.

"That's fine." The middle school looking boy answered.

"Two. You have to play by our rules. Why one person taps out or calls 'mercy' the whole fight stops." I said.

"Three. You are not allowed to use your full potential." I added.

"I agree to all your terms!" He exclaimed excitedly.

We smiled.

"I will make sure I don't knock you two out." He added.

"Please make sure you don't." We said in simultaneously.

"Wait. You two are going to take him on?" Aleesha questioned, looking at the boy and then us.

"Oh right we haven't introduced you, have we?" Molly asked.

"No, would you please do so?" Aleesha said back.

"Ok, that's Honey-sempai." Molly started, pointing to said person.

"That's Tamaki." I said, pointing to him.

"Kyoya, Mori-sempai." Molly added.

"And Hikaru and Kaoru." I finished.

"Hey everyone I'm Aleesha." She exclaimed, waving to everyone.

They all smiled and greeted her.

"Oh by the way Aleesha, Kaoru is the one I got to kiss Molly." I said loudly, snickering.

Molly's eyes narrowed and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

**Molly's POV:**  
As soon as Emma said that, my eyes narrow and I tackled her to the ground.

Aiming for the neck area, I punched whatever I would. Unfortunately Emma and I had also trained together, that and we both have the same mindset she blocked everyone of my punches.

I soon stopped my attack and sat up.

"You know you shouldn't attack your team mate." Emma said, giving me an exhausted smile.

"Maybe if you could hold your tongue." I hissed back, giving her the same smile.

"We all know the likelihood of that." Aleesha added from behind us.

We both looked up at her and laughed.

"So which boy was it?" Aleesha asked.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Do you want to be tackled?" I asked Aleesha, half jokingly.

Aleesha gave a look of contemplation but then smile and shook her head.

"I know it was... Kaoru. I just don't know which one that is." Aleesha looked over the group.

Hikaru pointed to his twin who was blushing slightly.

"Ratted out by his own twin." I laughed.

"Ready Honey-sempai?" Emma asked.

"Yep." He exclaimed, handing Usa-chan to Mori.

Everyone stepped out of the ring except for the three of us. Emma and I took our symmetrical stances.

"Ready?" Aleesha asked from the sidelines.

"Ready." We all answered.

"Go!" She called.

This time there was no looking for weakness. Honey attacked us from the word go, Emma and I jumped in opposite directions. I attacked Honey while he was concentrating on Emma, who was dodging like crazy.

He blocked my attack, I swiped my legs trying to trip him. I just swiped his leg, he fell to the left. Emma and I stayed on high alert as we watched him fall. He put his arm down and flipped back onto his feet on the far side of the ring from us.

"You two fight better than I expected." Honey said, smiling slightly.

It was sort of scary in a good way. Honey seemed more serious and mature. I guessed that was how he would be when he was making a business deal or something like that.

"Don't completely underestimate us." Emma called back before she attacked him again.

Emma and I went for a different approach this time, both attacking instead of one attacking one defending.

_Kick, punch, punch, weave, kick, kick, punch, dodge._

There was no pattern to his attacks. Emma and I couldn't beat him, we both knew that but we wouldn't give up. Emma and I were standing close to each other, we found out to late that, that was a mistake. Honey took us both out with a single kick, we both landed at the other side of the ring.

Emma and I hit the side of the ring. Emma was up in seconds, I on the other hand hit my head hard on the metal pole on the corner. I grabbed my head and gasped, that was going to leave a mark. Honey came at me, I panicked for a second, I had no idea where Emma was and all I could feel was the screaming pain in my head.

He came closer grabbing one of my hands, you could get a person into so many holds just by having that grip. I kicked and squirmed but I couldn't get out of the grip.

Out of no where Emma tackled him to the ground. I leaped to my feet and helped my sister hold down the energetic boy.

My head still really hurt and the pain wasn't getting any better. Actually now that I think about it, the pain was getting worst.

All I could hear was a screaming high pitched whistle and my mind went blank. My sight and hearing left me, so did all feeling in my body. I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated lately, it's now school holidays! I'll be hopefully writing quicker and getting chapters out faster. Reviews give me ideas! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Molly, Emma and a few others we made up.  
**

* * *

**Emma's POV:**  
There she was. On the ground. Eyes closed, body still.

I felt sick. A wave of dizziness overcame me and I stumbled.

_'Ok Emma, stay calm and breathe.'_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed onto the side of the ring, keeping myself upright. The others quickly got over their shock and ran towards us.

Honey was in tears, thinking he had seriously injured us. I walked over to Molly once my dizziness had passed.

I put my hand under her head to elevate it. That was when I felt a sticky substance near the base of her head and the top of her neck. I took my hand out, starring at the crimson blood.

Oh gods this is bad.

I couldn't bring myself to check the wound, I knew that is wasn't that bad but still it might kill me if it was worse than my expectations.

So Kyoya checked the wound, he reported that is was a small cut and probably a concussion.

Aleesha called the hospital, I thought that was a bit over the top but then a second wave of dizziness over came me.

I held onto Hikaru and Kaoru who were standing either side of me. I was determined to stay conscious. My thoughts cleared and I sat down next to my sister.

Soon after the ambulance came, I knew she would be alright. Molly was strong but I still want to be there, she was the weaker one out of us and she even admitted it. That did mean I could beat her easily, actually I had never beaten her before.

I hopped into the ambulance while the others took the car, only one person was allowed go in the ambulance with the patient.

I watched over my sister, everything else seemed to not be real.

I saw Molly's eyes flicker but then become still again.

I preoccupied myself with thoughts, I couldn't believe how much of a big deal these guys were making of this. Of course I was worried about Molly and I cared about her but I don't think calling an ambulance was necessary.

The ambulance stopped and the paramedics took my sister inside. That was where I had to leave her, I was told to stay in the waiting room.

This left me anxious and frustrated.

_'How long were we going to be here? When will I see Molly? When can I get us both out of here?'_ Questions without answers filled my head.

I felt overwhelmed, I needed to get out of there even if it was for a second. I quickly departed the room out the front entrance. As soon as I was out of the door I took a deep breath, lucky for me the hospital was near a park so there was fresh air.

My mind cleared and I was able to think straight again.

Molly was in hospital, she had minor injuries and she should be out soon.

I walked into the waiting room again and sat down in one of the chairs, after a few minutes a woman came out and told me I was allowed to see her. The others hadn't come yet, I wonder they were.

I followed the woman to a room deep in the hospital, she left and I opened to door. There I saw my sister on the windowsill, staring off into space.

"So you're fine." I said, smiling at her.

She turned her attention to me and smiled.

"Was there ever any doubt?" She said, smirking.

"Well..." I started.

Molly laughed.

"I'm not I little girl. I would have been fine." said Molly.

"That's what I told them but they didn't listen."

We laughed.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

"They're bringing some sort of forms and then I'm free to go." she said, smiling.

A few seconds after saying that a nurse came in with a piece of paper and a pen.

She gave it to Molly and she quickly signed.

We were now free to leave.

I lead Molly down the twisting and seemingly endless corridors.

"I better text the others." I said as we walked along.

"Probably." Molly smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shuddup, at least we know your ego is still in tact."

"It's not my ego it's your disorganisation." she shot back poking her tongue out.

I texted Tamaki, since he would probably announce it to everyone and I didn't want to text everyone.

I told them we'd meet them back at the Hitachiin estate. Molly hailed a taxi and we climbed in. We were at the house within minutes. Molly luckily had some money on her so we could pay the driver.

We went inside, we both were pretty hungry so we quickly made some lunch. After last nights party most of the maids had taken the day off, that was fine with us. We didn't need someone to make lunch for us.

I smiled, we were having peanut butter sandwiches. It was simple but we were both to hungry to care.

It was half an hour before the rest of the Host Club and Aleesha arrived, who placed or things from the gym at the door.

"Where have you guys been?" Molly called out.

"Molly!" They shouted and ran over to her.

Kyoya and Mori slowly walked over and stood by them.

"You're ok!" Honey exclaimed, obviously relieved he hadn't done her any harm.

"Yeah of course I am." Molly replied calmly, hugging them all.

Honey started tearing up again, Molly had to give him a extra hug and prove that she was ok.

"You and Emma need to keep your guards up." He commented through faint sobs.

We both smiled at his statement.

"Yes and I need to learn how to hit my head on the ring without getting a concussion." she said while laughing.

I shifted my attention from Molly and Honey to the rest of the people in the room.

Kyoya, writing in his black book.

Mori, silently watching over Honey.

Tamaki, talking fondly to my sister.

Honey, still in the arms of Molly and listening to Tamaki.

Aleesha, half listening to Tamaki and glancing at someone.

Kaoru, making snide comments about what Tamaki was talking about.

...someones missing.

I looked around just turning in time to see Hikaru leave out the front door.

I looked around. Kaoru took his attention off the conversation and looked up with a distressed look. He looked... helpless and annoyed.

He quickly put on his calm mask and returned to the conversation. I glanced at Molly, she had seen the same thing and had the same idea. It would be to hard for me to leave without everyone seeing me.

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, as she started falling.

This was the diversion.

I quickly took the opportunity to run outside while everyone was distracted. I left without making a sound.

I stopped outside and looked around. Where is Hikaru?

My eyes fell on orange hair entering the maze on the right of the driveway. I hesitated for a second before running after him.

**Molly's POV:**  
Everyones attention was on me. This was something I usually hated and this was not an exception.

I had done this for Emma, she had see the way Kaoru looked when Hikaru ran out. I wonder what was wrong. We assumed since Kaoru didn't do after him that they wanted to keep this quiet.

I pretended to faint, get dizzy maybe even after affects of the concussion, who could say?

Tamaki got me to lay down on the couch.

I glanced at Kaoru, he was studying me. He had a look that said I-know-what-you-just-did. I winked at him.

He must have seen Emma run out. I wonder what was happening between those two.

It's strange to me. I have only known everyone, except for Emma and Aleesha, for a couple of days but I trust them with my life and they feel like family.

I want to hold onto this as long as I can, I don't want this amazingly beautiful dream to end but with every dream, at some time you have to wake up.

* * *

**Sorry guys this chapter is short but I have almost finished the next one so it should be out soon. Hope you all liked it and please rate and review. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers :D**


	12. Author's IMPORTANT Note

**VERY IMPORTANT! STOP AND READ THIS.  
**

**Hey guys, as you some of you may know I re-wrote my chapters. So this is here to tell you that if you started reading chapter one before the 29 August 2013 then you need to go back and start again... sorry.**

**I have re-written all the chapters and I've finished the next one. But you do need to go back and re-read or it will not make sense.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for making you guys go back and re-read so I'm getting this chapter out really quick to make it up to you guys. Sorry I've taken so long but I think I'll use aminelovernewbie's idea next chapter. Sorry again Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Molly, Emma, Aleesha and a few other randoms.**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:**  
I was extremely bored at this point in time. Obviously we were having a fake fight and I was pretending to be Kaoru... but no one really knew that. This was our way of practicing acting skills, even if it left everyone else annoyed after they found out.

Everyone had left a few minutes ago, that left Molly and I sitting opposite each other in the living room in silence.

"Hikaru?" Molly asked.

I panicked for a second but I decided to still keep up the act.

"No I'm Kaoru." I answered.

"Kaoru, you know what I mean." She said in a stern voice.

I looked up at her, inwardly sighing in relief. She didn't know.

"It's nothing, don't worry." I smiled.

I was quickly getting bored again and the conversation wasn't doing anything to help.

I sighed. We quickly elapsed into silence again.

"What are we going to do with our brother and sister?" Molly asked, trying to create conversation.

"Who knows." I replied. "It has to be something really big."

Molly chuckled.

"I agree. I'm pretty annoyed about what they did." anger laced her honey sweet voice.

"What you didn't like it?" I asked, trying to act hurt.

Kaoru was defiantly going to kill me for this.

The girl shone a brilliant red colour.

I inwardly smirked, getting up and sitting down next to her.

"Come on Molly, you know you loved it." I whispered to her.

I felt the girl tense beside me and saw her go crimson in colour.

"And you're not full of yourself." She shot back at me.

I chuckled and took her chin between my fingers, forcing her to face me. It was just like an act with Kaoru at the Host Club.

"Just admit it, you loved that kiss." I smirked.

Molly was speechless for a second, her mouth opened but no words came out. Her face was hot, I could feel the heat radiating off her skin and into the air.

"Y-you wish." Her voice stumbled.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked.

She pulled her face away from my grasp.

"Because..."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is." She hissed and stood up, starting to walk away.

I shot my hand out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down onto the couch.

She looked at me, her crimson colour fading to a light shade of pink.

"What?"

"Can I have one more?" I asked.

Her dark blue eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Can I have another kiss?" I asked calmly.

"N-no!" Molly said before standing up and fleeing upstairs.

I think I just found my new game, the 'How-To-Make-Molly-Blush' game.

**Molly's POV:**  
I was starting to understand why they called Kaoru and Hikaru the mischievous type.

I hated every second that he made my face heat up... but it was true what he said about me liking the kiss.

I did not just say that!

I was going to run to my room like usual but I starting exploring instead, hoping he wouldn't come looking for me. I ended up finding a small flight of stairs in a room, that seemed to lead to the roof.

So I ended up sitting on the roof of the Hitachiin Estate.

I breathed in the fresh air and cleared my mind, fresh air always helped me think better.

I thought back to just a few minutes ago with Kaoru, my face was still hot.

Why would he do that? Maybe this was just some sort of game to him.

I sighed.

Whatever, I'll kick his ass of he tries it on me again. Kaoru just didn't seem the type to do things like that. Then again... mischievous type.

I huffed in frustration.

"And they say girls are complicated." I muttered to myself.

**Kaoru's POV:**  
I was sitting in the heart of the rose maze, dressed as Hikaru.

I had no idea why, I just was.

This was Hikaru's idea to have a fake fight.

Why at this time? What motivated him to plan this?

I was still pretty annoyed at him and Emma for making me kiss Molly. I know they were working together, that was obvious to anyone.

It's not that I don't like Molly, I like her and I... the kiss I um... okay, this is getting me nowhere.

I don't know where I'm at with Molly, we only met a few days ago. It's not like we're going to hook up so quickly... if we ever do.

I lay down on the grass in the heart of the rose maze.

In the heart of the maze was an open plain, about the size of Hikaru and I's room. It had a few bench chairs around and a little stone undercover area in the middle, gravel paths leading to it from every entrance.

I was lying down in one of the grass patches between gravel paths. What was I supposed to do?

Hikaru told me to go into the middle of the rose maze and wait for him there.

I sighed and stared at the sky, trying to make out shapes in the clouds. I faintly heard the sound of footsteps.

I sat up looking into the closest entrance, waiting for Hikaru to appear.

Instead I came face to face with Emma.

"Hello Emma." I said, laying back down.

"Hey H-" she cut off, searching my face.

Smirking, she finished her sentence. "Kaoru."

I grinned.

"So you can tell the difference."

"Of course."

"Can Molly?"

"I don't know."

"You and Hikaru are so dead." I hissed at her.

Emma laughed and looked down at me with an expression of pure evil.

"Try me."

I heard another set of footsteps draw near, this time it was Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru." Emma smiled at him.

"Hey Emma..." Hikaru started, "We have a slight problem."

Emma's head shot around to look at him.

"What is it?" Her voice was steady but a hint of worry sounded in it.

"Well... Molly is sort of missing..."

"WHAT!?"

**Molly's POV:**  
It would have been impossible for me not to have heard Emma's yell.

I was daydreaming... and let's face it, I was trying to make sense of boys.

Seriously, I've had a mild concussion so I better just think about understanding boys.

If you couldn't already tell that was sarcasm.

I sighed and looked over to the direction I thought Emma's yell had come from. I saw the rose maze and three figures exiting it.

I sighed again. Walked down stairs and into the living room. Lying down on the plush couch.

I needed a rest.

I was really tired and I was just about to fall asleep when Emma, Hikaru and Hikaru burst into the room.

Wait... why were there two Hikaru's?

"Molly where were you?!" I heard Emma yell, annoyance lacing her voice. "We were so worried!"

I sat up and looked between the two twins, studying their faces.

"Kaoru." I started sleepily, putting a hand through my hair.

Emma looked to the twin on the left with a confused expression.

I glared at Hikaru, who was obviously on the right.

"Hikaru." I growled.

He grinned mischievously and then ran upstairs, pulling struggling and clueless Emma behind him.

I looked up at Kaoru and smiled.

Everything made sense. It was Hikaru I was with before... posing as Kaoru.  
At least the the world made sense again.

"So you and Hikaru switched places?" I asked.

Kaoru smiled, changing his hair style back to normal.

"Yeah, Hikaru, just out of the blue, told me to switch places with him." Kaoru smiled.

"Now it all makes sense..." I muttered to myself.

Kaoru looked at me strangely but then dismissed my muttering, taking a seat next to me.

"Why are you mad a Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, looking at the staircase Hikaru a had fled up.

"Oh because he posed as you while I was recovering from a concussion and then tried to hook up with me... I'm guessing it was an attempt to get us to date." I answered casually.

Kaoru was silent for a few seconds before his expression turned murderous.

He glared at the staircase, stood up and starting to walk towards it. I stayed where I was, observing.

"Do you want to know where I was?" I asked.

He looked at me with an expression, it clearly said:_ do you even know what's happening right now?_

I smiled at this.

"You have two options here Kaoru. You can run after Emma and Hikaru in a rage, unable to think straight therefore you won't accomplish anything. Also you will never know where I was..."

I let my words hang in the air.

"... Or, you can sit, calm down and I'll tell you where I was. Then we can, together, come up with a plan to get back at our older siblings."

I smiled evilly.

Just because Emma was more mischievous than me most of the time, that didn't mean I couldn't ever be more troublesome then her.

**Kaoru's POV:**  
I really underestimate Molly sometimes.

Seriously, that smile she gave me just then was pure evil... there is hope for her yet.

I weighed my options. I really hated Hikaru right now... I didn't actually but he was really starting to get under my skin.

I wanted to go upstairs and yell at him or do something but Molly made it sound more reasonable to sit and calm down.

I sighed.

My curiosity was also getting the better of me, Hikaru and I know this place like the back of our hands. How could she have hidden from him?

I walked over to the blonde girl and sat down next to her.

"First of all where were you?" I quizzed.

"You can't tell though, I don't want Emma or Hikaru sneaking up on me."

I chuckled.

It would be pretty scary, if you were relaxing an the next second one of our siblings sneak up on you.

"I was on the roof."

"The roof?" I couldn't really comprehend what she had said for a few seconds.

"Yeah, there is a staircase that leads to a ladder that goes to the roof." she explained without taking a breath.

I mentally searched the mansion... oh! I realised that the staircase must have been in the 'forbidden room'. The maids had made sure Hikaru and I wouldn't go in there when we were young.

I guess it would have been a safety hazard, giving two mischievous boys access to a rooftop. Hikaru and I eventually forgot about it.

I snapped out of my thoughts, remembering my burning anger. I had calmed down slightly but nothing could compare to the satisfying feeling of revenge.

"Do you have a plan of attack?" I asked.

"Of course, I've been thinking about it since last night." Molly smirked.

I smiled.

I didn't want to talk about the kiss... obviously neither did Molly, it was easy to tell by the way she cleverly didn't mention it. I didn't really know what to think about it nor did I really feel like focusing on anything other then getting back at our siblings.

Molly and I started getting plans together, brainstorming different strategies. By dinner time we had a rough plan together and about one-thousand back up plans.

Molly and I were called over to the dinner table, in a few days time the real fun will start.

So let the war commence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah this one's a bit short but as always I hope you guys like it.  
**

**Ideas are welcome! Please review, it helps me write faster. Special thanks to year_of_the_panda for your uplifting reviews! Please keep them up! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Molly, Emma, Aleesha and a few other randoms.**

* * *

**Emma's POV:**  
I wasn't exactly impressed by what Hikaru did and said to my sister. I did, however, admire his efforts.

After Hikaru pulled me upstairs and into the safety of the hallway outside our bedrooms he stopped. That was when I fired questions at him, not even giving him time to answer.

"Why did you run? Why did you pull me along? Why was Molly death glaring you? What did you do to her?..."

It just went on from there.

After a while I stopped asking questions and let him explain. It defiantly wasn't what I was expecting. It would have been perfect if Hikaru hadn't been found out but it wasn't really his fault... actually it mostly was.

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Molly had accepted his invitation to kiss. I knew she never would.

I chuckled thinking about how Hikaru and Molly would react.

Right now, we were all sitting down at the dinner table. Kaoru was sitting next to Molly and Hikaru sitting next to me, we were sitting opposite each other.

The maids had made a beautiful leek and potato soup for dinner. I loved it.

Molly calmly sipped her soup, Kaoru looked like he wanted to murder his soup or Hikaru... I couldn't really tell which one, Hikaru was looking a bit nervous.

I would be nervous too if I was him.

Molly could be dangerous at the best of times so getting on her bad side wasn't his brightest idea. Also his twin brother, with whom he shared a room with, didn't look to pleased with him either.

Then again, Hikaru and I already quit staying on Molly and Kaoru's good sides when we dared Kaoru to kiss her.

The thing that scarred me the most was Molly looked innocent... she had that cute act on but it was different. I just couldn't put my finger on the difference.

"Is there something wrong with the soup Emma?" Molly's voice was cold.

That was the difference, she was cute and cold.

"No, it's great." I answered back.

"So what did you and Hikaru do upstairs?" Molly asked.

I hated the way she said that, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. As though Hikaru and I always did 'things' upstairs.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Molly snickered slightly at my blush.

"Nothing, what about you and Kaoru?" I shot back.

"Oh we just talked." Molly's tone hid something dark under it's innocence. "Kaoru advised a few good novels to me and things like that."

"Interesting." I didn't really know what to say.

Molly finished early, curtly excusing herself she walked up the stairs and disappeared down the corridor.

Thankfully, Kaoru had lost his will to rip Hikaru's head off or kill his soup.

We all started a conversation on school, the party, Aleesha and things like that.

Hikaru and Kaoru were mostly talking so that left my mind to wonder.

It was obvious enough to me that Molly was planing something. It would hard to tell where and when this would happen. When Molly planned, it could take time since usually they were quite elaborate.

I sighed and excused myself as well, giving both the boys my goodnights.

When I got into our room I found Molly drying her hair, dressed in her pajamas.

She smiled.

The coldness and innocence was gone... thank gods.

"Hey Em."

"Hey."

"We should get to bed, we do have school tomorrow."

Damn. I had totally forgotten about school.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower. You should say goodnight to the twins and get to bed."

"Okay."

At first I was surprised at how easily Molly complied to my wishes.

"I'm really tired so don't take to long in the shower, I want to turn off the light soon." Molly called before she left the room.

There's my answer. She was tired, obviously she was really tired. Usually there is at least a few teasing words before my requests are fulfilled.

I smiled and slipped into the bathroom. I really hoped we wouldn't have another bad cosplay tomorrow. Tamaki could be so unpredictable sometimes.

After one of my 'short' showers I exited the bathroom to find Molly asleep.

She had already set both our school uniforms out, ready for tomorrow.

Molly always liked to be prepared. That could be a good and annoying thing.

I saw Molly stir slightly in her sleep due to the bathroom light shinning right in her eyes. I partially closed the door so the light wouldn't shine on my sister but I could still see what I was doing.

"Emma." Molly groaned in annoyance. "Go to sleep!"

Obviously not in a good mood. She never was when she had just woken up, sort of like a young child.

"Did you just refer to me as a 'young child'?" Molly asked, definitely not in a good mood now.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes! Now go to sleep Emma."

And with that, Molly put her head back down on her pillow.

"I'm not like a young child." She muttered.

I chuckled.

"You so are."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Nuh uh."

Yep, a child. Maybe even a toddler.

"Now go to bed! Or I'm going to push you off the bed at three in the morning!" Molly threatened.

I smirked.

She would so do that... if she could get up at three.

"Fine, I'm going to bed."

"Finally."

"Oh wait... maybe I should stay up for a few more hours." I teased.

"Emma!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Hikaru's POV:**  
I probably should have been afraid, maybe a bit worried at least but right now I wasn't.

It's been about an hour minutes since Molly came downstairs and told us to go to bed and goodnight.

In truth I was a bit... nervous during dinner. Kaoru looked murderous. Thankfully he's calmed down now.

The house is pretty much silent, I did hear a bit of yelling from Emma and Molly's room a few minutes ago but that quickly stopped.

Kaoru was asleep so that just left me and my thoughts.

Molly and Kaoru couldn't actually come up with some way to get back at Emma and I, could they?

What was I saying? Of course they could!

Emma and I had been talking about it ever since we had ran upstairs... well after she gave me time to explain what happened.

Our younger siblings would be thinking of ways to get us back better than we got them. If what Emma said was true, Molly could be pure evil and liked to think in a complicated manner, than her and Kaoru are a dream team.

Mostly that means Emma and I are screwed.

The trick to this would be getting them before they got us... or find out what they were doing.

This would be a fierce battle of wits and will.

Unfortunately, when Emma and I were planing getting Molly and Kaoru to kiss we didn't plan for a return attack.

Emma and I did have a few good ideas but they would take time to tweak any bugs in the plan.

If this is war, then so be it.


End file.
